Change of Destiny
by Lady Jam
Summary: What if Tohma was the one who found Shuichi instead of Hiro during the ASK incident? My first gravi fic.
1. Chapter 1:

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Disclaimer: Sadly enough as much as I would really like to own Gravitation I can't so I'll just have to suit myself with imagining that I own it.

******

Chapter 1

"Yes, I would arrange everything by tomorrow." Tohma was talking through his cell phone while driving home. "Goodbye, Mika-san." he said as he turned of his phone.

He sighed, today marks the day that his & Mika's relationship is officially over. The judge has finally given his verdict & announces to everybody present inside the courtroom that Tohma Seguchi & Mika Uesugi is officially divorced. The trial had been a speedy one since both parties agreed upon it. And since they don't have any children it made the court's decision all the more easy.

He glances at his wedding band lying on top of his dashboard. Both he & Mika agreed to keep their rings just for the sake of sentimentality. Although he felt sad & a little bit guilty that his & Mika's relationship hadn't work out like it should be he can't ignore the feeling of relief at the knowledge the he is again free to pursue his own interest without regards to his former relationship.

He sighed one last time, 'I guess I should be going home now to make those preparations.'  he thought to himself. After all Mika is moving out tomorrow & would be going back to Kyoto. This would be his final act of kindness towards the woman he had once called as wife.

As he turned towards another street, when a person suddenly appeared out of nowhere & promptly collapses in the middle of the road. Tohma immediately slammed on the breaks of his car just in time, before he ran over the person.

He got of his car & thank who ever is up there that he didn't hit the person. God knows he have enough problems to deal with & adding an accident to it would be like passing a death sentence on himself. As he neared the person the first thing that he notice was the pink hair. Suddenly having a sinking feeling of who it was he immediately kneeled before the person & flip him/her onto his/her back. He gasped as his suspicion was confirmed that indeed the person is none other than Shindou Shuichi lead singer of Bad Luck.

"Shindou-san?!" he shook the boy gently. The boy in his arms stirred slightly & opened pained filled amethyst eyes. "Yu...Yu..ki?" the boy asked. Ignoring what the boy said Tohma began asking questions "Daijobou? What happened?" "Ai...za..wa-sa..n" and with that the boy passed out.

Looking at the boy's tattered clothing Tohma removed his signature trench coat & wraps it around the unconscious singer. He then carried him towards his waiting car & drove to the nearest hospital.

*****

A/N: Wai! Wai! It's finally done. Well this little plot bunny bit me last night & like most plot bunnies it refuse to let go. So I'll make sure I finish this one I won't let this idea slip me that easily. Hope you like it this is my first attempt for a Yaoi fic much less a Gravi fic. So please be kind as to R&R. Arigatou minna-sama!!!!


	2. Chapter 2:

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Disclaimer: Sadly enough as much as I would really like to own Gravitation I can't so I'll just have to suit myself with imagining that I own it.

*****

Chapter 2:

Shuichi woke up slowly. He tried to focus vision when a person suddenly hovered above him. "Shuichi, daijobu?" the person asked. "Yu...Yuki?" Shuichi asked squinting his eyes as he tried to determine who the person is.

"No, it's me Hiro." Hiro answered. When his vision cleared he realize that he is in an unfamiliar surrounding. "Hiro... doko?" he asked as he tried to sit up only to fall back again. "Easy now." Hiro ease Shuichi in a comfortable position. 

"You are in the hospital," he answered. "Seguchi-san found you the other night battered & pass out in the middle of the road & brought you here," he informed his friend while pouring a glass of water for Shuichi. Shuichi took the offered cup & drank the refreshing liquid greedily.

"How long have I been in here?" Shuichi asked as soon as Hiro took the glass away from his lips. "Only a day." his friend answered settling down beside him. "The doctor said that you'd be release in about a week." Hiro informed him "While your injuries aren't that serious the doctor advise us to let you rest for about another week after you are discharge. Seguchi-san agreed & said that we could have a two-week vacation. To allow you to recuperate." Hiro said the suddenly his face became serious "Shu, what happened?" Hiro asked giving Shuichi a look full of anger & concern.

The question took Shuichi off guard. Then suddenly the memories of what happened the other night came flooding back, the incident at the train station, the unexpected meeting with Aizawa Tachi, the rape, then finally the escape.

Shuichi groaned his head throb painfully as memories rush in like an avalanche. Hiro was beside him in a flash, "Shu, daijobou?!" he asked in alarm. "Arg... My head it hurts." Shuichi groaned. "Do you want me to call the nurse." he started to panic when he saw Shuichi writhing in pain. "Iie... it's alright. I am okay." Shuichi said as he tried to assure his distraught friend. "But, Shu..." he was cut of by Shuichi's hand. "Iie. I said I'll be fine. I just need a moment to organize my mind." he assured. Hiro just stood holding Shuichi in his arms.

When the throbbing stops & Shuichi looks up to his friend "Arigatou, Hiro." he said smiling at his friend's obvious relief. "I think I'll take a nap to clear up my head," he said wearily. "That would be a great idea. Just rest. You can tell me what happened some other time. Oyasumi, Shuichi." Hiro said as he pulled Shuichi's blanket around the boy. "Aa, arigatou Hiro. Oyasumi." Shuichi leaned back into the pillows as his eyes gently close.

*****

It's already dusk when Shuichi woke up again. "Shindo-san!" a soft voice said beside him. Shuichi whipped his head at the source of the voice & was shock when he saw Seguchi Tohma sitting on the chair where Hiro should have been. "Se..Segichi-san?" he squeaked. Tohma chuckled at the cute expression on Shuichi's face. "Wha..What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked confusion clearly written on his face.

"Nakano-san went home. He's been here since yesterday," the blond president said a matter-of-factly. "So I thought that I'd do him a favor & send him home. I told him that I'd watch over you. Since I don't have anything else to do & Mika-san move back to Kyoto. So here I am."

Shuichi took this in slowly. Then he remembered something, "Seguchi-san, arigatou for bringing me here." he said. Tohma just smiled at him, "You're welcome Shindo-san, and please call me Tohma. Seguchi-san makes me fell old." Tohma wrinkled his nose to emphasize his point. "Okay Tohma-san call me Shuichi then." Shuichi chirped happily. Tohma chuckled again at the cute picture the boy presented. 

"By the way, why did Mika-san move back to Kyoto? I thought that she is your wife." Shuichi asked forgetting his tack. Tohma's eyes darkened at the mentioned of his former wife. "Ah iya! Gomenasai!" Shuichi cried out when he saw the look Tohma had. Tohma smiled again at the boy. "It's okay, Shuichi-kun." he assured. "Mika-san and I got a divorce the other day," he said shrugging.

Shuichi was saddened by the news. "Gomenasai, if I brought up a bad topic." Shuichi said looking down, his voice full of sympathy & regret. Tohma place a reassuring hand on Shuichi's arm. "I said it's okay. No needed to feel bad about it. Besides we both agreed upon it." he gave Shuichi a bright smile to reassure the pink haired singer. Shuichi smiled to him in return.

They spend hours talking to each other until Shuichi's eyes lids started to drop. "I think you better get some sleep now Shuichi-kun. You still haven't recovered yet." Tohma said "I think you're right Tohma-san. Demo you should also go home to get some rest too. You still have work tomorrow." Shuichi said & a yawn escaped his lips. "Don't worry about me Shuichi-kun. You just go ahead & sleep." Tohma whispered as he brush back Shuichi's bangs away from his eyes. "Oyasumi, Tohma." Tohma smiled in return "Oyasumi, Shu-kun." he said softly & leaned down to place a feather light kiss on top of the boy's head. Within seconds Shuichi's breathing evened out in a sleep pattern.

Tohma watch as the boy slept. 'What is this feeling?' he thought to himself as he stroke the boys silky soft hair. 'What is so fascinating about you that you make me feel this way? The only time I felt this feeling is when Eiri was around and yet it also feels different from that.' 

"Shindo Shuichi, is this what you refer to as gravitation?"

tbc...

*****

A/N: Yatta!!! Yatta!!! Another chapter done. Arigatou minna for your reviews. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Pls. R&R. Arigatou again.

Amethyst: Arigatou for your review. I'll try to finish this. Zettai ni! ^_^v

yamatoforever: I hope this is fast enough for you. Anyway, about how this is gonna affect Shu-chan's life, to tell you frankly I still don't know yet. But we'll see. Thanks for your review.

chibi-onna: Thanks for the review.

Robin Gurl: Thanks. By the way I am not a new Gravi fan. It's just my first time to write a story. So you could say that I am a new writer. Hehe ^_^v. Oh, and about Tohma he is the president of NG studios & he is the one who knew about Yuki's past. He is the blond guy that looks exactly like Quatre in Gundam Wing. Heck, even their voice actress is the same. Talk about twins, ne. -_^v

bakayaro onna: Thank you for your very insightful review. I'll try to be aware of them next time. It's just that I have lot things to do write now & I tend to overlook those small errors. Anyway thanks again.

panatlantic: Thanks 4 ur review.

Li: Thank you! ^o^ Is this soon enough for you? Hope you like this chappy.

hopemia: Thanks! I'll write more. The reader's wish is my command.


	3. Chapter 3:

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Disclaimer: Don't you think this is kinda annoying? Anyway I don't own them and never would.

A/N: Please be noted that some of the lines here came from the anime itself.

Chapter 3

*****

"You will quit Bad Luck or else we will see what the media makes of Yuki Eiri."

Tachi said as he approach menacingly towards Shuichi.

"C'mon, stand up, boy!"

A blurry guy said behind him & raises an iron bar ready to hit him.

"What's wrong with you? Does it hurt"?

Another man taunted him.

"If you do what as say I won't mention Yuki Eiri's name. Or.... do you prefer to take him down with you since he dumped you?"

Tachi was circling him like a vulture waiting for its prey to die.

"Iya... I refuse. Yuki has nothing to do with this. Leave him alone or else I won't forgive you. Even after death."

Tachi smirk at Shuichi's pitiful state.

"Hn, if that's what you wish."

He took out a camera. "Do what you must boys."

Shuichi began to panic as the men approaches him. He tried to defend himself as best as his battered body could. But it's no use they still got him.

"Iya!"

"Hana se!(1)"

"Dare ka Tasukete!(2)"

"Yuki ga... Yuki ga" 

"TASUKETE!!!YUUUUKKKKIIII!!!!"

*****

Tohma was awakened by the sound of someone sobbing. He looks over at Shuichi & found the boy was crying in his sleep. "Shuichi-kun?" he held the boys hand in his trying to offer comfort to the distraught boy with out waking him up.

Then Shuichi started to trash around in his sleep, incoherent words escape his pale lips. Alarmed by this Tohma tried his best to shake the boy awake to prevent him from hurting himself. 

"Shuichi-kun, wake up, onegai!" he shook the boy's shoulder, but Shuichi didn't hear him & still struggled. "WAKE UP!!!" he cried out as he shook him more fiercely. 

"TASUKETE!!!YUUUUKKKKIIII!!!!"

"You leave me no choice Shu-kun." he said when Shuichi still refuse to wake up. He brought his hand up....

*SMACK!!!!*

A resounding slap & the room feel into silence for a few seconds. "Gomen, Shuichi-kun." Tohma said as he reaches a hand towards Shuichi who sat awake & in shock on his bed. His muddled mind slowly began to clear up. He glances at the person who is stroking his bruised cheeks.

"To...Tohma-san?" then before Tohma knew what was happening Shuichi has latch himself on the older man. Tohma embrace Shuichi giving as much comfort as the boy needed. "Shh, it's alright you're safe now. Nobody would hurt you now." he said as he strokes the pink strands of hair.

"Ai...Aizawa-san said that..." Tohma's hands stop their movements as soon as he heard Aizawa's name. "What did he say Shu-kun?" he asked slowly. Shuichi look up at him & saw the serious look on Tohma's boyish face. Gulping up a sudden lump in his throat Shuichi began to narrate what happened that night.

"...Then when they are done with me they just left me there." Shuichi said as he hugs  Tohma tighter. The keyboardist of Nittle Grasper stayed silent taking in all the info he needed. "When I am sure that they aren't going back anymore I drag myself up & left the place." then Shuichi broke down.

"I...I don't want to be the cause of Yuki's fall, Tohma." Shuichi buried his face in Tohma's chest. "Oh, Tohma what would I do? He said that he would send those photos to the media & that would be the end of Bad Luck & Yuki Eiri!" Shuichi cried out.

Tohma tightened his arms around Shuichi as if shielding the boy from the world & buried his face onto the strawberry scented hair of the singer. "Shh, don't worry about it, Shu-kun. I'll take care of it." he said as he drew soothing circles along the boys back. Shuichi look up with tear filled violet eyes, "Hontou?" he asked in a small voice. Tohma just gave him a smile, "Hontou, Yakusoku.(3)" 

Shuichi smiled at that & buried his face in Tohma's chest again with contented smile on his face. Tohma watch the adorable expression on Shuichi's face with a soft smile on his lips. But when he remembered what happened to Shuichi that night his expression hardened & his hold on Shuichi tightening.

*****

As soon as Tohma was sure that Shuichi was asleep he took out his cell phone & dialed an emergency number. After three rings the person on the other line answered groggily.

"Moshi moshi, sorry to have called you in this ungodly hour."

"...."

"I have a job for you."

"..."

"Nothing special. I just want you to get something for me."

"..."

He glance towards Shuichi to see if the boy's still asleep & proceed to tell the man about the job he wanted done.

"Can I expect it tomorrow morning then?"

"..."

"Okay, I am sorry to have bothered you again."

"..."

"Don't worry it's nothing. I just want the job done. I don't care about the cost."

"..."

"I'll send it on the usual account then. Thank you. I'll be expexting it tomorrow. Good night."

He turned of his cell phone & sat back beside Shuichi's bed. "Don't worry Shu-kun. Nobody would hurt you now. I'll protect you from now on. Like what I have promise Eiri. But this time things would be different."

tbc...

*****

Whew. That's hard one I guess that is one of the hardest chapter's I have written. I hope you like it. I also apologies for any errors that I made in this story. It's hard having no beta-reader to help you with your fics ne. ;_;. Anyway, pls. R&R.

(1)Hana se! - Let me go!

(2)Dare ka Tasukete! - Somebody! Help!

(3)Hontou, Yakusoku. - Really. I promise.

*Reply to reviews*

dark vampire: Wai!!! *squeals & glomps* Arigatou! *Chu!* I am glad you like it. Oh, and about your questions they would be answered as the story progresses.

hopemia: Wai!!! *hugs* *Chu!*  Thanks! I hope this chapter answers your questions.

Pocky King Windy: The best is yet to come. This is just a glimps of how complicated this is. Even I am having a hard time trying to tie lose ends. I hope I the succeding chapters would be okay though.

Ran Mouri: Wai!!! *bounce bounce* finally a person who shared my views of the possibility of a Tohma/Shuichi. *Chu!*

Amethyst: Thanks for reviewing again. Don't worry your questions would be answered soon. *Hugs*

Shinikami Dragon: Sorry. ;.; I hope this chapter would do the trick.

Megamie: Don't worry Yuki would come out, but not yet. I think I'll keep him lock up in his office for a couple more chapters. Yuki: Damn you, brat! If you don't let me out. Omae wo Korosu! L.Jam: Love yah, too Hehe ^_^;V

Blondie the Black Sheep: Thanks 4 ur review ^.^v

chibi-onna: I am glad you like it. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4:

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Disclaimer: Don't you think this is kinda annoying? Anyway I don't own them and never could.

A/N: Please be noted that some of the lines here are from the anime itself.

Chapter 4:

Sunlight streamed through the windows bathing the whole room with its warm glow. "Arg..! Would somebody please turn the goddamn lights off? Somebody's trying to sleep here!" bellowed the pink haired fluff as he tried hard to go back to sleep, while someone was chuckling beside him. 

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" Hiro said. 

"Hi...Hiro?" Shuichi opened his eyelids a fraction. 

"Who else, baka? How are you doing?" Hiro asked his best friend. 

"Okay, I guess," he answered. Shuichi then sat up when he noticed that somebody is missing. "Nee, Hiro," he began. 

"Hm?"

"Where's Tohma?" he asked; eyes scanning the room for the blond haired bishonen of NG. 

Hiro raised an elegant eyebrow when he heard Shuichi calling their boss 'Tohma' instead of 'Seguchi-san'. 'When did they started calling each other by their first names,' he thought.

"Seguchi-san went to work. He told me that he didn't want to wake you up. So, he asked me to tell you, he left early," Hiro relayed Tohma's message to his pink haired friend.

Shuichi's expression fell, 'I guess he was disgusted with me,' he thought. 'What am I thinking? Why am I bothered with what Tohma thinks of me? I like Yuki & the only thing that matters to me is what Yuki thinks of me. Yuki... not Tohma... right..?'

Hiro watches the display of emotion on his friend's face, 'Shu what happened between you & Seguchi-san last night?' he thought remembering what had transpired in the lobby of the hospital that morning.

*Flashback*

Hiro entered the hospital & was greeted by his blond haired boss. 

"Ah, Nakano-san. Ohayo!" greeted the suave keyboardist of Nittle Grasper. 

"Ohayo, Seguchi-san," he replied.

"How's Shuichi?" the brunette asked. 

"Shuichi-kun was still sleeping when I left him," Tohma replied. 

Hiro was taken aback when Tohma called his friend by his first name rather than 'Shindou-san'. 

Suddenly, Tohma's expression changed slightly into a more serious one, "Nakano-san, I trust that you haven't breath a word about this to anybody... even Eiri, right?" 

"Yeah, though I have doubts about this no-telling-anybody-even-Yuki-san thing, but do I have a choice? I just hope that you know what you're doing, Seguchi-san," Hiro said. 

Tohma just smiled, "Don't worry... I won't make it bad," he began to walk towards the door.

Before he left he paused by the door, "Oh, and Nakano-san... Please inform Shu-kun that I went to work." 

There goes that first-name-basis thing again, "Aa..." 

"Arigatou, Nakano-san," Tohma smiled, "Sa... ja ne," then left.

*End of flashback*

"Hiro! Ne, Hiro! MOU HIRO!!!" Shuichi began to whine when Hiro didn't respond to him. 

"Hn... What is it Shu?" Hiro asked when he finally noticed his friend's futile attempt in calling out to him. 

"Mou, Hiro. I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes. Where have you been anyway?" he pouted. 

His friend chuckled at his cute expression, "So what is it you were saying?" Hiro asked. Shuichi's expression turned from a pout to enthusiasm.

"Nee... nee, Hiro did you know about our up coming concert?" 

Their day progressed with Shuichi talking about their up coming concert & how happy & excited he is. Never did their conversation strayed to what happened 3 nights ago. Hiro understanding his friend's privacy never brought it up.

*****

On the other side of town Tohma sat watching the busy streets of Tokyo by his office window. His face, an epitome of complete serenity and calmness though his mind is in turmoil. 'What is this feeling I harbor towards that pink ball of fluff,' he thought as images of Shuichi danced in his head. 'I wonder what is it about you that makes a person even Eiri & I to be facinated about you? To go & do things as far as what I did last night. Is it your innocence? Your zest for life? Or your resemblance to Eiri when he was still innocent, when that bastard Yuki haven't corrupted him yet?'

'This could get too complicated & dangerous,' a smile tug at the corners of his lips. 'Hn, but complicated & dangerous things are more rewarding than easy & safe things. Don't you agree with me, Shu-kun? ...You better watch closely Eiri unless you want me to steal your precious Shu-kun right under your nose,' his smile turned into a devious grin.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in," he said as he schooled his features back to that of his trademark suave style & turned his chair to face the person. 

"Sir, this just came in for you," his secretary approached him then handed a sealed envelope. 

"Ah, thank you very much, Asakura-san," he smiled at her resulting for her to blush. She bowed politely then left the room.

Once she has left, he immediately opened the envelope & took out the thick manila folder. A frown appeared on his boyish face as he inspected its contents. 

'Aizawa, you're a fool! You'll pay dearly for this,' he mused to himself as he browsed through from one file to the other. After going through all the files he close the folder & picked up his phone.

"Moshi Moshi? I would like to speak to the Soushi Rei, (1)please. "

*****

ASK was currently lounging in their flat when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Ma-kun said as he stood up to answer the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Ma-kun asked a soon as he opened the door. 

"Inspector Itto," the man replied as he held out his badge as well as a piece of paper. "I am here to arrest Aizawa Tachi. He is accused of kidnap & rape of Shindou Shuichi." 

Ma-kun paled. "He... is...He is not here," he stuttered & slammed the door on the man's face.

Ma-kun went to the kitchen to inform Tachi. "Tachi!" he called out to his friend. "Get out of here now!" he said.

 "Hm? Why? What's going on, Ma-kun?" Tachi asked. 

"The..." he was cut off by the knock on the door. 

"Who's on the door Ma-kun?" Tachi asked as he noted his friend's panic expression. 

"It's a cop. He is here to arrest you... For what you did to Shindou the other night," Ma-kun informed his friend then another knock sounded this time louder than the first one. "You must get out of here, man," he said. 

"Kuso!" Tachi cursed as he began to climb by through the fire exit.

Ma-kun answered the door after the third knock. "I told you he is not here!" he snaps at the officer. 

"Look kid, I don't have time to deal with you now. I know that he is here because I heard you talking to him through the door. Now where is he?" he shove Ma-kun out of the way. 

"Hey, you can't just barge in like that without a search..." Ma-kun trailed off when Itto shoved another paper to him. One glance at the paper and he knew what it was, a search warrant, all things came so fast for him that he passed out.

"Ma-kun!" Ken cried out as he tried to catch Ma-kun.

"Oi, what are you doing. Trying to escape me!" Itto yelled as he saw Tachi climbing down the fire exit. "K'so!" he cursed as he started the chase.

*****

"Thank God I lost him," Tachi panted looking behind him to see no trace of Itto.

"Aizawa-san..."

Tachi whirled around & saw Tohma approaching him slowly. "Seguchi-san!" Tachi felt relieved to see the blond president of NG Records, and ran up to him. 

"Seguchi-san, you have help me," he implored.

Tohma stops walking & smiled at him. 

"I thought that you were a more intelligent person than this... It's terribly unfortunate."

"Seguchi-san?"

"It would have been best to you if you have just left Shindou-san alone, and not to hold such trifling grudges. I really didn't think you were such a fool. If you had behaved yourself and kept quiet, you'd have had your future assured."

Tohma begins to circle him like a lion circling its prey.

"What the hell are you..." Tachi was cut off when Tohma stops.

"You will have to pay the price for laying your hands on Yuki Eiri & Shindou Shuichi, (2)" he said coldly. 

Tachi begins to panic. "Wha...What?... Why do you think that much of them ?" he asked fear & panic clearly obvious in his voice.

Tohma smiled when he saw Tachi trying hard not show his fear & failing miserably, "That is because... Eiri is important to Shuichi, and Shuichi is... the person I love most in this world.(3)"

Then he shoves Aizawa on the road just in time when a high-speed car passes by. He smiles his cute little boyish smile that sends even the mightiest of men into hiding.

"Sayonara, Aizawa-san..."

tbc...

*****

A/N: Eeeppp!!!! *starts digging her grave & hides* note attach to the grave: Gomen minna-sama I know you've been looking forward to seeing Yuki-sama in this chapter. I promise he would appear in the story but it's not yet time for him to come out. He is my coup de creme for this story so I am saving him for the last. Please be pacient. If you would like to know when he would appear well that would be in chapter 6. There, things would really go down right exciting for Shu-sama, Tohma-sama, & Yuki-sama. Again I apologise if ever you're disappointed that Yuki-sama didn't show up this chapter. Me kinda sleepy already. Guess this is it. Ja ne minna. Arigatou for your reviews. Hope you like this chappy. Please R&R.

Notes: Please be noted that I have revise some of the lines to fit the story.

(1) Soushi Rei - Commander-in-Chief of the police department. In case you haven't notice I use DNAngel as reference to some of the characters. Sorry, ^_^V I can't find a sutable person. hehe

(2) This line is taken from the anime. It originally goes something like this: 

"You will have to pay the price for laying your hands on Yuki Eiri." i just revise it to fit my plot.

(3) Another revised quote: "That is because Eiri is the person I love most in this world."

Reply to Reviewers

kazuki: I am glad you like it. ^_^ Thanks! *chu!*

Sabby: Wai! *turns into chibi & bounces!* Thanks for the extra credit! *chu!* I am glad you like the story. But... *cowers when she heard the mistical voice.* A...Ano... Kowai koe. (scary voice).

yamatoforever: *creeps slowly then prostrates herself to the almighty-reviewers-who-seeks-Yuki-sama.* Gomen! I promise Yuki-sama would come. Just be patient. Onegai *begs repeatedly*

panatlantic: Thanks! I am glad you like it! *Hugs*

dark vampire: Wai!!! Wai!!! *turns into chibi & glomps* Arigatou!!! Mwah! Mwah! Love yah too! Wai!!! *dance around* You're cool too! ^O^V

Pocky King Windy: I agree with you Tohma-sama is so so macho & cool. *sigh* Tohma-sama *slips into fantacy coma* -_-

Li: Yeah he is so cool. *sigh* Anyway, Yuki-sama doesn't know yet but he would eventually. Wonder how I would manage to do it? hn...*thinking really hard* Guess will find out once he is out, ne? ^_^

chibi-onna: Glad that you appriciate it. I hope this chapter answers your question on how Tohma-sama handled the 'aizawa situation', but it is still not over yet. Tohma isn't done with Aizawa yet, even though the guy's dead wait for the next chappy & find out. Thanks again! ;D

Megamie: Thank you! *chu!* I hope you would be patient as to await Yuki-sama's arrival.

Amethyst: Waaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! GOmen!!!!!!!! I am sorry to disappoint you! But I promise Yuki-sama would come out! I'll make him come out just for you guys. Please forgive me! *goes down on her knees & begs*

Setsuri: Wai! *chibi runs & glomps reviewer* Tnx!

hopemia: I am glad you like Tohma/Shu pairing I was a bit hesitant on posting this fic at first since it is an odd pairing but anyway thanks! *chibi hugs* Oh, BTW about Yuki/Tohma/Shu fics I also have one 'End to Innocence'. I started writing it along side this one but I can't post it yet since I need to finish this one first. Tell me if you're interested.


	5. Chapter 5:

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Disclaimer: I own them only in my dreams. Otherwise, in reality I don't.

A/N: I am sorry for all the grammatical errors. I don't have a beta-reader with me. I hope you would understand.

WARNING!!!!!: OOC TOHMA! Please be warned that in some cases the characters in the story would more likely appear OOC specially Tohma.

Chapter 5

"Last night, singer Aizawa Tachi of ASK died in car accident. Reports says that Mr. Aizawa was running from a police officer when he was hit by car," the reporter said. "According to the police Mr. Aizawa was accused for kidnapping the vocalist/lyrist of Bad Luck, Shindou Shuichi. Shuichi Shindou was currently confined in the Tokyo General Hospital, after being found by Seguchi Tohma three nights ago. He is scheduled to be released tomorrow..." the TV was shut off.

"DAMN IT!!!!" Ma-kun threw the remote across the room. "Damn you, Tachi!" he cried out to no one and slumped back on the couch as uncontrollable sods raked his body.

Ken approached and comforted his friend as best as he could, "Ma-kun it okay. Let it all out until you feel better. I'll be here don't worry," he said in a soothing voice as he embraced his friend.

"Tachi no baka! Why did you do this to us?" Ma-kun sobbed on Ken's shoulder. The two stayed in each other's embrace for a while seeking comfort from one another until the doorbell rang. Ken stood up to answer the door.

"Konichiwa, Ken-san," the blond producer of Nittle Grasper greeted him when he opened the door. Hiro and Ryuichi, who both wore serious faces, accompanied Tohma.

"Seguchi-san, what are you doing here?" Ken was surprised to see their boss.

"Is Ma-kun with you?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, he is. Please come in and take a seat while I get him," he ushered them towards the receiving room.

"What do you guys want to drink?" he asked politely.

"No need to bother your self, Ken-san. We wouldn't be here for long," Tohma answered refusing the offer politely.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll just go get Ma-kun. If you would excuse me," he said and went to get Ma-kun.

"Ma-kun, Seguchi-san is here. He wants to see you," Ken said as he sat beside his friend. Ma-kun's head shoot up when he heard the name of their boss, anger and rage flashed in his eyes. He stood up and went immediately to the receiving room.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he asked in clipped tones when he saw the blond haired president with his companions sitting in the receiving room.

"Ah, Ma-kun! Konichiwa!" Tohma stood up and greeted him. Noting the obvious hatred in the eyes of the ASK band member.

"Cut the crap Seguchi!" Ma-kun snapped. "Why are you here? Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I guess you have figured it out, ne?" Seguchi said smile still in place and sat down.

"It's obvious. Who else would have the resources & connections to pull that off," Ma-kun said while Ken just stood behind him confused.

"Ma-kun, what are you talking about?" he asked as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

Ma-kun never leaving his eyes off of Tohma and his group, answered, "He," pointing an accusatory finger towards Tohma, "...is the one responsible for all of this. For Tachi's death!" Ken just stood there dumbfounded as he tried to digest that bit of information in.

"Ma-kun, you're kidding right?" he asked his friend.

"No!"

"But... But why?"

"I'll tell you why," Tohma said, "It's because your foolish leader Aizawa threaten somebody who is important to me," Tohma answered calmly. "As for why we are here. We would just like to warn you to leave Japan within the next 24 hours. We know you have nothing to do with what Aizawa did but we can't be too sure that you wouldn't cause another incident such as this in the future. It's a mere precautionary measure. I have arranged two plane tickets bound to San Francisco tomorrow for you. I suggest that you take it. Or else you would meet the same fate as Aizawa did," he said and stood up.

"Let's go, Nakano-san, Ryuichi, I think we've overstayed our welcome," he said as his two companions stood up. "Sayonara, Ken-kun, Ma-kun. Have a nice trip," he said as he and his companions exited the apartment.

Once they are out Hiro confronted Tohma, "Seguchi-san do you think this is necessary? I mean according to our sources they have nothing to with what happened," he asked his blond haired boss.

"It's true they have nothing to do with this. But like what I said earlier it is just a precautionary measure. You worry too much Nakano-san. I have already told you I won't make it bad," he said as they exited the building.

"Ne, Tohma shall we go to McDonald's? Kumagurou said he is hungry," said the thirty-year-old man-child.

"Of course, Ryuichi, Nakano-san would you like to join us?" he said as he open the door to his car.

"No, thank you. I have to go and visit Shuichi. God knows what he is doing right now just to pass his time," he said and Tohma laugh at the image his mind has concocted, of Shuichi causing havoc while several distraught looking nurses were trying to calm him down.

"I guess you're right Nakano-san," he said in between chuckles. "Well then tell Shuichi I'll be visiting him tonight. Ja ne, Nakano-san." he said entering his car. Ryuichi sat at the passenger seat bouncing happily.

***** Meanwhile in the hospital Shuichi sneezes. "Somebody must be talking about me," he said. *****

"Ne, Tohma daijoubu?" the lead of Nittle Grasper asked his best friend. As they drive towards the nearest McDonald's. For once the thirty-year-old rock star looked serious.

"Hai, Ryuichi daijoubu,"

"Tohma, you know you can't hide anything from me. What's going on? Why are you meddling with Shuichi's affairs?" he looked at his best friend suspiciously.

"I am not meddling Ryu-chan. As his boss I have my responsibilities towards him. I am merely doing my job." Tohma assured his friend, but Ryuichi never bought it. He knew his friend far too long to know that Tohma never did anything that wouldn't benefit him, his company, or Yuki Eiri.

"Okay, let's say it is your responsibility that pushed you to doing this, but don't you think this is kind of over board. I mean... the way you were treating this matter is as if you were the one who is offended and not Shuichi. And don't go on telling me it's because of Eiri-san. I have seen enough to prove that you were not doing this for Eiri-san but rather for Shuichi." Tohma sighed as he let his friend ramble on.

"You're right Ryuichi. I am not doing this for Eiri. I am doing this for Shuichi," he said after Ryuichi stopped from his rant.

"Why? I thought you were very much obsessed with his boyfriend rather than him?"

"I don't know Ryuichi. True, I am very much obsessed with Eiri-san, that I would do anything for him if I have to. Just so I could see the old him back, the Eiri that is pure and innocent, the Eiri that was destroyed by Kitazawa. But lately when Shuichi came into the picture I have realized that the old Eiri was dead and would never again come back. Call it reciprocating, but what I have felt for Shuichi is far different from what I feel from Eiri. In Shuichi I feel as if I am given a second chance to take care of another pure & innocent soul and this time I'll make sure that I won't fail. I wouldn't allow his light to dim out just like what happened to Eiri," he said with all sincerity in his voice.

"Demo, Tohma, what about Eiri-san? I am sure that he wouldn't give Shuichi up without a fight. Though, he won't show it too much, I know for a fact that he loves the boy." 

"I'll deal with him in due time," he answered as they arrived at McDonald's.

"We're here, Ryu-chan," he parked the car near the entrance. Ryuichi exited the car bouncing happily reverting back to his five-year-old persona.

"Hayaku, Tohma!" he exclaimed as he beckon his friend to walk faster.

"Hai, hai, Ryuichi. Matte!"

*****

"Uizuuuuu!!!! Shuuiichii!!!" the door to Shuichi's room suddenly burst open and one Sakuma Ryuichi bounce in his customary Kumagurou costume, Kumagurou tuck securely in his front pocket.

"Sa... Sakuma-san?! Minna?!" Shuichi exclaimed as he saw his god bounced in followed by his band mates, K, and Sakano. He was glomped by the singer of Nittle Grasper and locked him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Me and Kumagurou miss you so much!" he said and released his friend just in time before Shuichi died of suffocation.

"I miss you too, Sakuma-san," 

"Ne, ne Shuichi, when get back to work let's sing again together, ne!" the green haired singer said bouncing up and down beside his friend and idol.

"Um, we'll sing together!"

"How are you doing Shindou-kun?" asked Sakano for once the dark haired producer wasn't pulling his hair in worry.

"I am okay now Sakano-san. Though I won't be going to work for a couple days yet."

"That's okay Shindou-san. Satcho already informed us you would be on leave for a week or two," Sakano said.

K cocked his gun in front of Shuichi. "You're given enough time off. Use them well to right some lyrics for the new CD. Do you understand," he said releasing the safety of his gun for added effect.

"Um, Ha...Hai," Shuichi sweatdroped.

"Aa souka, Tohma said he'll be visiting later," Ryuichi said. "He said something about finishing something before going here," he shrugged.

"Ah, okay," Shuichi said then faced his entire guest. "I am glad you all came to visit me. Arigatou, you really cared about me. I am touched," he said and began to wail.

"Quit it, Baka!" Suguru said massaging his temples, for a kid he sure acts like an adult. 

For the whole day Shuichi's room turned into an official war zone. With K firing his gun at every chance he could get, Sakano worrying even for the simplest of things, Hiro trying to calm down both Shuichi and Ryuichi who are acting like total idiots, and Suguru blowing up a temper.

tbc...

A/N: Wai! Wai! Finally done with this chapter. Sorry for all the errors and for turning this up later than I usually do. God, for the past few days I can't seem to write a decent chapter. The only thing that my brain could come up right now is diodes, resistors, voltages and all those electrical crap. Damn Electronics 101! Anyway, next chapter Yuki-sama would appear. Yatta! I hope you like this chapter please R&R! Arigatou minna!

Reply to reviewers

Ashura Akuma: *Smiles* I am glad you like it. Thank you!

Pocky King Windy: Wai! *hugs reviewer* I would also like to have his autograph. Oh, and now that you've mentioned it those fantasies are really evil. *sigh & slips again to fantasy coma* *unconsciously squeezes reviewer*

AoiHyou: Yeah, I know he is OOC in this fic. I hope you don't mind it too much. It's the only way I could fit him in my story right now, since my brain wouldn't cooperate properly, and all that comes out of it are those damned diodes, resistors, voltages and all those electronics 101 crap my Prof loves to drone every night. Oh, BTW, thanks for your suggestion about the '&'. Thank you so much! *hugs*

Setsuri: WAI!!! *glomps & hugs* *Chu!* I am glad you like it. TNX!!!!

Ran Mouri: Wai! *Chu!* I am glad you like it.

Amethyst: Oh, thank you Amethyst-sama! Thank you so much for forgiving me! Mwah! Anyway, I hope you would like the succeeding chapters.

Laie Himura de Fanel: Thanks! Glad you like it.

rinni: I am not offended and thank you for your opinion it is very much appreciated.

chibi-onna: Thank you! Oi, I hope those people wouldn't lock you too long from your padded room.

ToFu: I know, a lot of people said the same thing. Don't worry I don't take offence on it. Thank you for your review.

hopemia: Oi! When are you gonna update that fic of yours? I am really itching for the next chapter of that fic. Anyway, I hope you would also be patient with me for that fic I promised you.

kazuki: Of course I updated. You asked me to update it. I am glad you like it. Thank you so much for review. *Chu!*^O^V


	6. Chapter 6:

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Disclaimer: *walks calmly in chibi form & sighs* Don't own them.

Chapter 6

The scene is so surreal, so calm. Kyoto really is different from Tokyo no busy streets, no pollution and most importantly no meddlesome pink haired brat. But why is it as if there is still something missing.

Yuki Eiri famous romance novelist sat by the porch of their traditional home in Kyoto brooding. "Eiri?" a soft voice called out to him.

Without looking behind him he answered, "What is it Mika?" then took a long drag from his cigarette. His sister sat beside him.

"Thinking about that brat again?" she said. Looking at her brother, "This is becoming unhealthy, Eiri," she said.

Eiri shot her a look, "Don't start with me. What I do is none of your business," he said coldly.

Mika sighed, "Not if it concerns your health. Look, at you! You're wasting away," she gestured at his appearance. "Ever since we went home you did nothing but sit here and smoke. You'll die of lung cancer if this keeps up..."

Annoyed, Eiri stood up leaving his sister ranting behind him. "Eiri, don't turn your back on me," she yelled behind him as she followed the novelist to his room scolding him about what he should be doing and not what he is doing.

Eiri slammed the door behind him to muffle his sister's voice. He went straight to his bedside table took out a picture from one of the drawers. It's a framed picture of Shuichi; the genki singer gave it to him as a gift. He ran his finger over the glass surface. "Shuichi..."

*****

"...We would go to San Francisco and would be leaving Tokyo. Though, I am not sure if we would be coming back. A lot of things have happened here, both good and bad, and we wished to start a new life. My only regret in leaving this country is leaving our countless fans behind. I guess this is Good Bye.... Sayonara, Minna! Sayonara, Nippon! Arigatou!" Ken said as he step down the platform in the airport. Countless fans and reporters swarm the remaining band members of ASK. As police tried to hold them back.

"Ma-kun, what are your plans when you get to the States?"

"Ken-san, are you going to start a new career when you get to the States?"

"Does your departure due to what happen to Aizawa Tachi?"

Countless questions were being shot at them but the two ignored them and board the plane that would take them away from their home country.

*****

"Ma-kun, diajobou?" Ken asked as they sat on their seats, waiting for their plane to take off. Since the incident at the apartment yesterday Ma-kun stayed silent packing his things and getting ready to leave the country.

"Aa, Ken daijobou. I just have a lot of things in my mind," he answered and turned to look outside his window as the plane started it's ascend from the runway.

'Seguchi this isn't the last time we will meet. I promise you when I get back you'll pay for everything,'

*****

Meanwhile at NG Records the whole place is in total chaos. 

Sakano was running around tearing his hair of, "Waaaaaa!!!! This is a disaster!!!! Waaaaa!!!!" While, Suguru was answering phone calls after phone calls. 

After what happened to Aizawa two nights ago NG was in utter chaos. Phone calls from the media as well as from fans kept coming in. If that is bad it became worse as soon as the remaining members of ASK announced that they would be leaving Japan.

K who had been at his strings end snapped out.

*BANG!!!*

*BANG!!!*

All activities stops when he fired his magnum even the phones stops ringing. Everybody was in shock. Then as if on cue the door opened and Seguchi Tohma, pretty boy synthesizer of Nittle Grasper, entered.

"Ah, Sakano-san, just the man I have been looking for," he said when he saw Sakano. "Would you mind arranging a press conference this afternoon?"

"Ha...Hai!" said Sakano who was still in shock.

"Very good. Arigatou, Sakano-san," with that he is left.

"What just happened?" Suguru asked coming out of his shock. Everybody in the studio just shook his head.

*****

"President Seguchi, what is your stand in this current happenings regarding the lead singer of Bad Luck and the band ASK, who are both under your company?" a reporter asked. Seguchi Tohma, president of NG Records stood calmly in the midst of reporters. As planned a press conference was held that afternoon to straighten things out.

"What happened between the two bands is strictly within both parties. Our company has nothing to do with them," he said. Though his answer is only half the truth the press bought it.

"So, President Seguchi, what are your plans for the future of Bad Luck?" another reporter asked.

"What happens to Bad Luck, all depends on Shindou-san. After all he is their lead vocal,"

"President Seguchi, is it true that Shindou Shuichi is involved in a relationship with your ex-wife's brother Yuki Eiri?" a rather nosy reporter asked. Tohma's eyes darken when he heard this question. Though nobody saw through his ever smiling face and calm demeanor inside Tohma is a bit disturbed by the question.

"I have no idea of Shindou-san's private life and I have no interest what so ever as to know any of them since I respect his need of privacy," he lied. Though nobody seems to notice. After a couple more questions finally the press conference is finally over.

tbc...

A/N: Yatta! Yatta! Yuki-sama finally appeared! Don't worry this won't be the last time he would be appearing. Yatta! Now minna-sama the fun part begins. Again I apologies for my grammatical errors.

Reply to Reviewers

Aoihyou: Thanks for the review, and no it wouldn't be a hassle for me to inform you when I would be updating. ^_^

hopemia: Please come back soon with your fic. Anyway, my new fic is on the way. So please be patient.

Megamie: Well, now he wouldn't be bored anymore cos' he has finally appeared! Yatta! ^O^ Anyway, Does Tohma get both of them? Hm.... I don't know we'll just see. hehe ~_^V.

Pocky King Windy: A...ano Windy-san *eyes warily the magnum behind reviewer* would you mind not pointing that to anybody it might go off. Eeep! *hides*  I know it's sad that Tohma is always left *sniff* behind. But ^_^ in this fic he won't be left behind. We'll see in the end to whom he will end up with. hehe ~_^V

Ashura Akuma: What?! Electronics 101 would stop me from writing this fic! Hell, no!! This fic is my only stress reliever and no Electronics 101 could stop me from writing this. Btw Finally, Yuki appeared! Yatta! ^O^

voidsenshi: Well, I also like your story and it made me cry also, but I really hope that you have a continuation to your fic. Anyway, thanks for reviewing my fic.

Hikaru Itsuko: It's okay, if you haven't reviewed before. Anyway, of course Yuki would fight for Shu the only question is, who would win? ^-^

panatlantic: Thank you! *Chu!*

Ran Mouri: L.Jam: Wai! Arigatou! I am glad you like it. *****Chu!*

   Shu: You're evil how could you forget about Yuki!

               L.Jam: Now, now Shu-chan, look Yuki has finally arrived.

               Shu: Yatta!

               L.Jam: Chotto matte kudasai *points magnum towards pink fluff ball* Don't rejoice yet cos' you wouldn't like what I would do to him next. BWAHAHAHA!!!^O^

Laie Himura de Fanel: Thanks for the review and we'll just have to see how it would turn out in the end, ne? ~_^ 

kazuki: I sympathize with you. You're not alone. *grumbles* stupid electronics *grumbles* Anyway, I also like your fic though I haven't reviewed it yet. I hope you would update soon! ^_^ About the fight between Tohma and Yuki just wait and see. ~_^ To tell you the truth even I don't know what would happen next. hehe


	7. Chapter 7:

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Thank you, Pixiestyxs  for beta-reading my fic.

Chapter 7

"Shuichi, are you ready?" Tohma asked as he entered Shuichi's room with a nurse wheeling in a wheelchair. Today, Shuichi would be release from the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" he said cheerfully, glad to finally be out of the damned hellhole known as the hospital. Although he was accommodated in one of the first class rooms the hospital could offer, he still hated the place. He hated the smell of antiseptic and the feeling of sickness that was always present in that place.

"Um... Tohma do I have to sit there?" Shuichi asked eyeing the wheelchair the nurse had brought in.

"Ah, Shindou-san it is a hospital policy. All out patients are to be escorted out of the hospital in a wheelchair," the nurse said. Shuichi turned to Tohma for back up. He didn't want to be escorted out in a wheelchair, because it made him feel helpless. Tohma only smiled at him and shook his head. He enjoyed the look of annoyance as Shuichi grumbled and sat on the wheelchair.

As soon as Shuichi stepped out of the hospital's glass doors a mob of reporters and fans gathered around the singer asking questions and autographs.

"Shindou-san, did you have any say regarding what happened to Aizawa Tachi?"

"Shindou-san, is it true that you were kidnapped and raped by Mr. Aizawa?"

"Shindou-san, is it true that you are involved with the romance novelist Yuki Eiri?"

"Shindou-san, can I have your autograph?"

Shuichi was starting to get annoyed by the reporters' questions as well as his fans constant screams asking for his autograph. 'Can't they just leave me in peace?' he thought. 'I haven't been discharged for ten minutes and here they are badgering me with stupid questions.'

Luckily, the company limo was already waiting for them at the bottom of the hospital steps. Tohma, seeing the look of irritation on Shuichi, quickly escorted him inside the limo. Once they were both inside, the limo immediately pulled out of the hospital drive way.

*****

"Damn, I thought we wouldn't be able to escape them," Shuichi said as he sat comfortably inside the limo. Tohma, who was sitting in front of him, just gave him a sympathetic smile.

When Shuichi turned and look out the window, he noticed that they were going the wrong way. "A... Ano, Tohma, this isn't the way to Yuki's apartment," he said. Tohma just smiled at him again.

"I know," he said. "Since Eiri moved out to Kyoto with his sister, I thought you would want to move out also and since seeing as you have nowhere to go to. Somebody needs to look after you, after what happened just days ago, so I thought that it would be a great idea that you move in with me,"

Shuichi just sat there confused as to what is going on. "Why?" Shuichi asked. "I mean I could take care of myself and even if I did need someone to watch me, I could always live with my best friend Hiro," Shuichi pointed out.

"I am aware of that Shuichi, but since Nakano-san's apartment is so small I thought it would be unhealthy for both of you and seeing that my place is big enough for a single person like me to live in, it's for the best that you would move in with me. Besides, if you move in with me you wouldn't be late for work." 

Shuichi considered this carefully in his head. True, it would be convenient for both of them if Shuichi moved in with Tohma, but he still wondered why Tohma was doing these things for him. He glanced at Tohma who was waiting patiently for his answer, "What about my things?" he asked.

"All your belongings were moved to my flat this morning. So you don't have to worry about them," he answered, eyeing Shuichi carefully for the boy's reaction.

Shuichi sighed, 'Well, nothing can be done there. He already moved my things to his place. Guess I can't back down on his offer,' he thought. 'Maybe it is also for the best. After what happened to me a few days ago I don't think Yuki would appreciate me still living in his apartment.'

"Okay, guess I don't have a choice. I just hope you know what you're getting your self into, Tohma. Just a piece of warning incase something happens, I am not a very good housemate," he said with a light mischief playing in his amethysts eyes.

"So, I have heard," Tohma chuckled.

The rest of the ride towards Tohma's flat was filled with Shuichi's insistent chatter, while Tohma just sat listening and admiring the pink haired singer. 'Shindou Shuichi, what have you done to me?' he thought.

*****

After an hour-long drive to Tohma's flat, they finally arrived. "Sugoi! This place really looks expensive," Shuichi ogled at the grandeur of Tohma's apartment complex.

Tohma chuckled, "This way, Shuichi," Tohma said leading the boy towards the elevator. A bellhop followed them carrying Shuichi's bags.

Tohma swiped a key card through the elevator's control panel, punched in his code, and the elevator began it's ascend. Shuichi said nothing and just stared at Tohma. When they reach the top floor, Tohma let them into his flat. He instructed the bellhop to place Shuichi's belongings by the doors and gave the boy a generous tip.

"Sugoi!" Shuichi exclaimed as he circled the whole apartment. "Ne, Tohma how many rooms do you have in here?" Shuichi asked.

"Three," Tohma replied, taking off his coat and hat and hanging them on the coat rack by the door.

"Three?" Shuichi asked, confused.

"Yeah, one for me, one for Mika-san and one for our guest, if there is any," Tohma replied.

"Oh," Shuichi kept his mouth shut deciding that it was not his place to ask the older man why he and his wife slept in different rooms.

Ignoring the boy's sudden silence Tohma began showing Shuichi around the apartment, and then he led Shuichi to his room. "This will be your room Shuichi," he said opening the door to allow the boy to explore his room. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Sugoi!" the boy beamed at him obviously pleased with his room. "Is this really going to be my room?" Shuichi asked unable to believe that Tohma would actually let him have a room and wouldn't make him sleep on the couch like Yuki.

"Yes Shuichi, this is going to be your room or do you prefer the other one," Tohma asked, gesturing towards the room across the hall.

"No, no actually I like the room. It's just that I thought you wouldn't allow me to have a room like Yuki and would prefer for me to sleep on the couch," Shuichi replied, eyes cast downwards.

Tohma sighed when he saw the look of sadness in Shuichi's eyes. He walked towards the boy and sat beside him. He took Shuichi's chin in his hands and tilted it so the boy was looking into his eyes. "Shuichi, I am not like Eiri," he began slowly. "I may be his long time friend but I am not like him. Unlike him I care for you and I would do anything to protect you and make you happy," he said.

"Why?" a simple enough question, but one that held a lot of meaning.

Tohma sighed, 'There is no backing down now,' Tohma thought. "Datte Shuichi boku wa suki da yo, (1)" he said. Shuichi's eyes widened as soon as the words left Tohma's lips.

tbc...

A/N: Yatta! Chapter 07 is finally done! I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter because of my prelim exams but anyway thank God it's done. I hope you people like it. BTW, special thanks to Pixiestyxs  for beta reading this chapter. Please R&R.

(1) Datte Shuichi, boku wa suki da yo - Because I like/love you, Shuichi.

Reply to reviewers:

Megamie:  I don't know if Tohma would get them both. Maybe, maybe not hm…. ~_^V

Amethyst: Thanks! I will keep writing just for you.

Ashura Akuma: Sorry! ;.; I hope this chapter is long enough for you.

Pocky King Windy: *BANG! * Kyaaaa! *hides* Onegai ;.; don't let that magnum go anywhere near me. Anyway, I am not telling you anything I don't want to be a spoiler. *mumbles* Actually, I don't know what would happen next ^.^V

Laie Himura de Fanel: Sorry, for the short chapter 6, I was busy studying for my prelim exam.;_; Anyway, I still don't know where this fic is going so I can't answer your question. Honest! ^_^V

kazuki: Ne, ne when are you gonna update your fic? Would Yuki be okay? Anyway, I don't think Yuki would like it when he knows what happened during his absence.

Shinikami Dragon: I am glad you like it. Thanks!

Hikaru Itsuko: The answers for your question would be answered eventually.

panatlantic: And like what I always say, thank you! BTW, you would get your death match soon enough.

Rau-chan: Thanks! I hope this is soon enough for you. ^_^V


	8. Chapter 8:

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

"Datte Shuichi, boku wa suki da yo," 

Tohma's words echoed inside his head. After Tohma said those words, he left Shuichi in his room to unpack his things. Shuichi finished unpacking his things and was now sitting outside on his room's balcony letting the fresh air clear his suddenly chaotic mind. 

"Why?" he asked himself. 'Why is Tohma doing all this things?' he sighed and leaned further on the railing. 'I thought he hated me for stealing his precious 'Eiri-san' away from him,'

'This is getting too complicated. It needs to stop before things get out of hand. But things are not in my control. Furthermore, I don't think I want things to go back the way they were. Arg... What's happening to me? Why do I feel as if I am falling in love with Tohma and falling out of love with Yuki? Why do I feel the pull of gravity from Tohma rather than Yuki?' 

*****

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"Shuichi?" a blond head peaked through the doorway. "Shuichi, dinner is ready," Tohma said letting himself in Shuichi's room. He saw the boy slumped on one of the chairs on the balcony fast asleep.

Tohma sighed and carried the boy back inside his room. He gently laid the boy down in his bed and tucked him in. "Yu...Yuki..." Shuichi mumbled in his sleep as a single tear rolled down his cheeks.

Tohma felt the familiar ache in his heart when he heard Shuichi cry out the blond novelist's name instead of his. He reached out his hand to brush a single strand of pink hair out of the singer's closed eyelids. He gazed longingly at the sleeping form on the bed, "Shuichi," he whispered and leaned to kiss the sleeping singer's forehead.

*****

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried out and tried to reach for the blond novelist. He then tripped on his own feet but before he crashed on the ground, somebody caught him. "Yu...Yuki," he sighed but when he looked up he was met with sapphire eyes instead of amber.

"To...Tohma?" Shuichi was shocked. Tohma just smiled. 

"Suki da yo, Shuichi," he said with a sad smile and he started to fade.

"Ma...Matte, Tohma!" Shuichi reached out for the blond keyboardist but he was already gone.

"TOHMA!!!"

*****

"TOHMA!!!" 

Shuichi bolted up from his bed, his breathing unsteady, body wrapped in cold sweat. He placed a hand on his face and groaned. "Why?" he sobbed, "What is wrong with me?" he said, brought his knees to his chest, and rocked back and forth.

'Yuki... Tohma... Who should I choose...'

*****

Shuichi woke up the next morning at the smell of something cooking. He winced when he realized that he slept the whole night sitting up in his bed. His back protested when he tried to stretch.

After stretching his stiff body, he went to take a shower. Like his room, the bathroom was built for luxury.

After taking a nice bath, he went to the kitchen and saw Tohma wearing a pink apron and cooking breakfast. 

"Ah, Ohayo Shuichi," he greeted Shuichi when he saw him enter the kitchen.

Shuichi approached Tohma and peered over his shoulder to see what he was cooking, "Ne, is breakfast ready?" he asked like an eager puppy. 

Tohma chuckled and swatted Shuichi's with his spatula when the singer tried to get a piece of mango pancake. "It's almost done. Why don't you sit down and I'll serve you your breakfast," Tohma said, earning him a cute pout from the pink fluff ball.

Shuichi sat down on his chair and waited for Tohma to dish out their breakfast. Shuichi took a bite of his breakfast when it was set before him, "Oishi! Tohma you're a good cook!" Shuichi exclaimed as he stuffed another mango pancake in his mouth.

Tohma just smiled, "Arigatou Shuichi," he said. He watched Shuichi as the boy ate. 'Shuichi, how I wish that I am the one who holds your heart. Eiri, doesn't even realize how lucky he is that he has you,'

"Um... Tohma you're not eating," Shuichi pointed out when he saw Tohma didn't even touch his breakfast. 

"I am not hungry," Tohma replied. Shuichi's _expression changed immediately when he realized that something was wrong with Tohma. He remembered what happened the night before when Tohma confessed his love for him and the subsequent dream that followed it.

He placed his fork beside his plate and looked seriously at Tohma. "Tohma, I think we need to talk about what happened last night," he said.

"Yes, I think we should," Tohma replied calmly.

"Tohma, I... you know that I love Yuki, ne?"

"Yes, I am aware of that,"

"What, you told me last night... it...um... threw me off course. It leads me to question myself, to question where my love really lies and even if I love Yuki I... I just can't ignore what you said... I... am confused. I don't know if what I feel for Yuki is the same as before or what I feel for you is the same as what I feel for Yuki," Shuichi said on the verge of tears.

Seeing Shuichi like this made Tohma's heart ache. He knew how heavy the burden he has imposing on the boy's shoulder was, but he couldn't do anything about it. What's been done was done and he could not undo it even if he wanted to. 

He sighed and stood up from his seat. He walked to where Shuichi sat and placed his arms on either side of the singer's shoulders.

"Gomen Shuichi," he whispered in the boy's ears. "I know what I told you last night confused you and I understand that you need time to sort out your feelings. But please remember this: whatever happens, what ever your decision is my feelings for you will stay the same."

Shuichi looked up at Tohma through watery amethyst eyes, "Arigatou, Tohma," he said and smiled.

Tohma just smiled and brushed the tears out of Shuichi eyes, "Well, then since there is no work today, let's go out and have fun. Where do you want to go?"

Shuichi's face immediately brightened, "To the amusement park!" he exclaimed, excited.

Tohma chuckled, "Okay, to the amusement park," he replied. 

"Yatta!!!" Shuichi glomped Tohma and dashed to his room to change while Tohma was left to clean up the kitchen.

*****

"Eiri where are you going?" Mika asked as she saw her brother walking towards his car with his suitcase in hand.

"Back home," was the simple reply. He entered his car and zoomed off.

tbc... 

A/N: Damn prelim exam. It never fails to drain my brain. Oh well, at least it's done. Yatta! * Chibi does a victory dance* Eeeepppp! *saw readers with magnums* Onegai, don't kill me for leaving you with a cliffhanger. I just can't find a better ending for this chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R.

Thanks again to Pixiestyxs for beta reading my fic.

Reply to reviews:

hopemia: Hi hopemia-san hisashiburi ne! I thought you said you would post your fic last Friday? Mou! You're so mean! Leaving me with a cliffy. Please update soon onegai! ;_; *offers her NG collection*

Laie Himura de Fanel: WAI! *chibi glomps and hugs reviewer* Arigatou! *chu!* I am trying to clear my mind so that I could right a better chapter for you guys.

Rosethorn: *chibi hugs reviewer* Arigatou!

empath-no-tenshi: I hope this is soon enough for you. *chibi goes over reviewer and gives a big hug* Arigatou! *chu!*

Amethyst: My prelim exams? They are very hard, the bane of my life actually. hehe. Actually I am in college. I also have a hard time choosing whom Shuichi would be with in the end. About beta reading it is... hm how would I explain this. It is some sort of a spelling and grammar check for people who are not good in English. ^_^; BTW I am a girl. If you want to know more about me you could just e-mail me my addy is jam_tine@yahoo.com. I would love to talk to you sometime. If that is okay with you.

chibi-onna: I have to admit I love the crazy one rather than the serious one. She is kinda creepy. Anyway.... *chibi runs and glomps* Arigatou! *Chu!*

chibi koi-chan: Wai! Sugoi! You're also in college that's cool! Anyway, arigatou for your review.

Shinikami Dragon: I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Arigatou again for your review.

Setsuri: Thanks! *Hugs*

kaori: Thank you! *chu!*

yamatoforever: You would get your answers about Yuki soon. BTW, sorry if your disappointed about my other fic 'Gravity' It's just a spur-of-the-moment idea that I need to put on paper. I hope your not that mad about it. ^_^;V

Pocky King Windy: Ara O.O????? 105-page documentation? Anyway, your questions in my fic 'Gravity' about whether or not I've experience how to be dead before actually no. I never had experience such things and I don't plan on experiencing it. BTW, we'll see if Yuki would be carrying a gun, ne. ~_^V

Kazuki: Yokata! That's good to hear coz I've been itching for the next chapter of your fic. About your questions they would be answered in due time. I hope you would be patient. Arigatou! *Chu!*


	9. Change 9:

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Disclaimer: I bow to the Almighty Maki Murakami for she is the creator. *chibi prostrates in front of the image of the author*

Chapter 9

"Shall we go now?" Tohma asked when he saw Shuichi exiting his room. Rather than his usual flamboyant outfit, Tohma was decked in a simple red silk button down shirt, khaki pants and midnight blue vest (1).

"Yeah!" Shuichi replied enthusiastically. He wore his usual orange jacket and baggy shorts. He also wore a red baseball cap to hide his pink hair and a pair of dark shades so he wouldn't be recognized.

"Well then, let's go," Tohma said, putting on his shades. "Oh, Shuichi, this is for you," Tohma handed Shuichi a key card before they went out of the apartment. "That's your key. In case you got home before me," he explained.

"Thanks," Shuichi said pocketing the key card and followed Tohma out of the apartment. They went to the basement where Tohma's black BMW was parked.

Tohma opened the driver's side of the car and slid inside. Shuichi followed him and sat on the passenger side.

They drove off to the amusement park. Like Ryuichi, Shuichi couldn't seem to contain his excitement well. For the whole ride, he kept on bouncing in his seat like a five year old. Tohma couldn't help but chuckle at Shuichi's antics.

He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he stole a glance at the pink haired fluff ball every once in a while.

******

They arrived at the amusement park and Shuichi was already running around going from one place to the other, Tohma walking behind him at a more casual pace.

A fortune-telling booth suddenly caught Shuichi's attention. "Ne, ne Tohma can we go in there? Please!" Shuichi gave Tohma his famous puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay," Tohma agreed without hesitation.

"Yatta! Come on let's go!" Shuichi exclaimed as he began dragging Tohma towards the booth.

"Slow down Shuichi. We have plenty of time," Shuichi ignored him, too excited to listen to Tohma's reminders.

"We would like our fortunes told," Shuichi told the fortuneteller.

"What type of tarot spread would you like?" the woman asked him.

"Um... I am not sure," he glanced at Tohma, "Ne Tohma what type of spread do you think I should get?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tohma shrugged.

"Well, I'll take the simplest one that could tells us our future," Shuichi said.

"Okay," the woman handed him a deck of tarot cards. "Shuffle the cards face down and hand them back to me," she said. Shuichi did as told and handed her back the deck.

She pulled out three cards from the deck and placed them in front of them. She frowned as she tried to read what the cards told her.

"What does it say?" Shuichi asked impatiently.

"This card," she said pointing at the reversed Nine of Cups "Represents your past. It means that in the past you have been betrayed by someone you trust," Shuichi gasped when the memories of what happened during the past week replayed itself in his mind.

Tohma, sensing that what Shuichi was feeling at the moment, placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The woman raised an eyebrow at the two men in front of her but said nothing. 

Going back to her reading, she pointed to the next card the Lovers, "This card represents your present. You must choose between two roads or maybe two persons. Remember that following your own path can mean going against those who are urging you in a direction that is wrong for you. Trust your heart and listen to it. It may be the only one that knows what's good for you," she then proceeded to the next card when she saw Shuichi nod. 

"This would be your future," she said pointing towards the last card, which was the Sun. "It says that you're finding the sense behind all the chaos and confusion around you. You will realize the truth but you must believe in your powers and your worth. I see that you will have a great moment of personal glory and that you'll succeed in everything you do," she finally finished her divination. 

She then faced Tohma and handed him the deck. "Would you like me to tell you your fortune too?" she asked. Tohma shrugged and took the offered deck, shuffled it, and handed it back to the woman.

Three cards were spread before her and she began to read what they meant. "According to this card," she said pointing to the reversed Nine of Cups, "You lost something or someone of value to you because of your arrogance, (2)" she look up for any reaction from Tohma, when she saw him nod she continued. "Judgment, this cart says that you were given a second chance to redeem whatever mistake you did in the past. A word of advice, be honest about you faults, failures, and weaknesses so you can gain better understanding of the situation. Now, the last card, the World; this card says that soon all of your hard work will pay off in the end. Everything would work itself up in due time," Tohma just stood there silently contemplating what the woman said.

A gentle hand on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts, "Tohma daijobou?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

Tohma just smiled down at him, "Aa, daijobou. Come on let's continue to have fun, ne," they paid the fortuneteller, left her tent, continued where they left off on their date.

They played various games where Tohma won a pink stuffed kitten for Shuichi in one of the shooting galleries. Then they rode the Goliath where Shuichi screamed his head off and clung to Tohma like a leach. After the ride, Shuichi immediately rushed to the nearest restroom where he emptied the contents of his stomach.

Shuichi emerged form the restroom 15 minutes later still pale and holding his head. Tohma just chuckled and handed Shuichi a canned Pepsi. "I guess that was your first time to ride that thing," he stated.

"Yeah," Shuichi replied, "And that would be the last time I am ever going to ride that," he stated firmly.

Tohma chuckled again, "So where do you want to go next?" he asked.

"E...eto the fairy's wheel!" he exclaimed pointing towards said ride.

They waited in line until the next carriage came down, and as soon as they were seated, the carriage began its slow ascent. Shuichi was amazed at the view of the whole amusement park while Tohma just sat there admiring Shuichi.

'You really are a special ne, Shuichi,' Tohma thought, 'you really bring life to practically anything around you. What the fortuneteller said was true. I am given a second chance and that chance is you. I'll make sure I succeed in making you happy and protecting you. This time I won't fail you like I failed Eiri,'

"Tohma, arigatou," Shuichi's soft voice brought Tohma out of his thoughts.

Tohma just smiled, "Your welcome."

*****

On the other end of town, another blonde stumbled into his quiet apartment. He wondered why he wasn't being floored by one hyperactive pink haired vocalist. 'He must be asleep,' he thought. He went into his room and realized that Shuichi wasn't there.

A quick scan of the whole apartment proved that not only was Shuichi not home but also all of the baka's things were not there. 'He must be at Hiro's then.'

He moved towards the phone to call Hiro when it struck him, he didn't know the guitarist's phone number. He cursed himself for his stupidity in not asking Shuichi what Hiro's contact number was.

"I guess that can't be helped. I'll just go to NG tomorrow to fetch him," Yuki then prepared for bed, his thoughts mainly consisted of a pink haired fluff ball and how to mend their relationship.

*****

"I had a great time!" Shuichi exclaimed. They had just had a nice dinner in an Italian restaurant after their day at the amusement park. Shuichi was so happy and contented. Part of it was due to the fact that nobody recognized them as Bad Luck's Shindou Shuichi or NG's Seguchi Tohma.

"I am glad you've enjoyed this day," Tohma said, his eyes trained towards the road as small smile played on his lips. He too was glad that his day went well like he planned it.

Fifteen minutes pass and they arrived at their apartment complex. "Shuichi, we're home," Tohma said parking the car. He took a quick glance at the passenger seat only to find Shuichi fast asleep. Tohma sighed and exited the car. He opened the passenger side, scooped Shuichi in his arms, and proceeded to carry the slumbering boy back to their flat.

Once inside he laid Shuichi gently in his bed, stripped the boy of his clothes, left Shuichi's boxers though, and tucked the boy in. "Oyasumi, itooshi, (3)" he whispered softly and kissed Shuichi's forehead. 

Shuichi snuggled deeper in his blankets a contented smile on his angelic face. "Tohma," he murmured in his sleep, bringing a smile to Tohma's lips. He exited the room quietly and went to his own room.

After changing to his bedclothes Tohma climb into his bed, his thoughts consisted mainly of his day with Shuichi.

tbc...

A/N: Thank God! I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this due to my writer's block. But anyway, I am sorry that I cannot answer to your reviews individually. I know a lot of people reviewed my last chapter. But due to some problems FFN can't seem to post them. Although, my review counter registered your reviews they didn't appear in my review list Damn, and here I am looking forward to answering all of them. Oh, well!. I hope you would understand. I promise next time I would reply to you individually that is if FFN didn't encounter problems like this in the future. Again please R&R. It's what makes me keep on writing this fic.

Notes:

(1)        I got the idea when I saw a picture of Quatre wearing that outfit. They really do look alike, ne. ^_^V

(2)        She is talking about the New York incident wherein Yuki violated Eiri. In a sense Tohma lost the sweet, innocent Eiri from Yuki. 

(3)        Oyasumi, Itooshi - Good night, my Beloved.


	10. Chapter 10:

Change of Destiny  
By Lady Jam  
  
Disclaimer: *chibi opens her wallet* Waaaaa!!!! They are not enough for me to own Gravitation!!! Waaaa!!!;_; Life is so not fair!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Shuichi woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains; the warm summer breeze gently caressed his cheeks. He opened an eye and stared at the beam of sunlight dancing on his ceiling in an array of colors. He smiled warmly; he loved the sunshine and hoped that it would mark the beginning of a wonderful day.  
  
He stretched his limbs and got out of bed to take a shower. The events of what happened the day before still lingered in his mind.  
  
The day spent on a date with Tohma in the amusement park and a wonderful dinner to top it all off. So unlike the time he spent hanging out with Yuki. 'Come to think of it Yuki never did go out with me on a date before, (1)' he thought starting to feel upset. 'Dame! Dame! (2)' he berated himself, 'I won't let thoughts of Yuki destroy my day.' With that thought in place, he went inside the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
An hour later Shuichi emerged from his room decked out in a white 3/4-sleeve shirt with a forest green vest on top and black baggy jeans. He went straight to the kitchen expecting to see Tohma in front of the stove cooking breakfast, but to his disappointment Tohma wasn't there.  
  
He was about to walk out of the kitchen when he saw that the table was set for one person with a plate full of chocolate chip waffles and a pitcher of orange juice. He walked towards the table and saw a note beside the plate; he picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Shuichi,   
  
I hope you had a good night's sleep. I just want to inform you that I went to work and like what I told you in the hospital you have a week off to rest. I left you your breakfast. I hope you like it. If you want to go out, I have instructed my chauffer to take you wherever you wish. Take care of yourself.  
  
Love,   
Tohma  
  
P.S.  
Before I forget, I would like you to join me for lunch. I'll call you at around 11:30 on your cell so I can fetch you.   
  
Shuichi was touched by what Tohma had written. These past few days he found himself appreciating everything Tohma did for him and he looked forward to them. Not only that, he also found himself slowly falling for the blond keyboardist. He was beginning to think that what he felt for Yuki was far different from what he felt for Tohma. 'Maybe what the fortuneteller told me yesterday is true. I hope my heart won't lead me astray,' he thought as he settled down and ate his breakfast planning how to spend his day.  
  
*****  
  
11:30  
  
Shuichi was sitting in the living room writing lyrics for his new single. He decided not to go out of the apartment since he couldn't find anyone to who could go with him because everybody was either working or had plans for the day.  
  
He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he almost jumped three feet off the ground when his cell phone started ringing the tune of 'Rage Beat'. He reached for his cell on top of the coffee table and stared at the LCD to see who was calling. It is Tohma and as he had promised in his note, he called to confirm if Shuichi would join him for lunch.  
  
"Tohma," he said through the receiver in a singsong voice.  
  
Tohma smiled at the other end when he heard Shuichi's melodious voice. He had been looking forward to their lunch date all morning. "Shuichi, are you ready? Where are you?" he asked straight to the point.  
  
"Yes, I am ready. You can pick me up here at home."  
  
" Okay, wait for me I'll be there in 30 minutes."  
  
" Okay, I'll wait for you. One question though, where are you taking me?"  
  
" Sore wa hi.mi.tsu."  
  
" Mou, Tohma hidoi yo!" Shuichi wailed at the other end and Tohma chuckled.  
  
"No, you'll have to wait until we get there."  
  
" Mou," Shuichi pouted.  
  
"Be patient Shu-chan."  
  
" Okay, the place better be good then," Shuichi relented.  
  
"See you in 30 minutes Ja!"  
  
" Um! I'll be waiting at the lobby. Ja ne!" Shuichi hung up his phone and waited for Tohma to arrive.  
  
*****  
  
A sleek black Mercedes suddenly pulled in front of NG studios, and a tall blond exited the car. He went straight towards the elevators and punched in the floor to the president's office.  
  
Once he arrived at his destination, he walked straight to the office not even bothering to knock. The secretary was startled from her work when the door was suddenly flung open. She raised her head only to come face to face with none other than Yuki Eiri.  
  
"Um... ano... Yuki-san," she called out, but Eiri ignored her and went straight towards Tohma's office.  
  
He entered the office only to find that the blond president of NG was not in. He turned icy golden eyes towards the secretary. "Where is Tohma?" he asked her.  
  
The secretary eeped and stammered, "Mr. Seguchi... he went out to... lunch with Mr. Shindou..." she inched back a little when she saw Eiri's eyes send icy daggers towards her.  
  
"When will he be back?" he asked her again.  
  
"Around 1:30," she answered timidly.  
  
"I'll just wait for him then. By the way don't tell him I am here," he said and the secretary could only nod. Satisfied he went inside Tohma's office and settled himself on one of the couches.  
  
*****  
  
Across town two people were ordering their lunch in an expensive restaurant.  
  
"What are you going to order, Shuichi?" Tohma asked peering over his menu to see Shuichi intently reading his menu.  
  
"I don't know, Tohma all this foreign words are confusing," he said looking up. The waiter approached to help him.  
  
"Sir, if I may suggest our house specialty, Salpicao. It's our best seller," the waiter said.  
  
Shuichi thought about it and agreed to it. Tohma ordered a smoked salmon steak and a bottle of sparkling cider.  
  
"Ne, Tohma this is a nice place," Shuichi said looking around the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah, I frequently go here to have lunch," Tohma said staring at Shuichi. Shuichi blushed when he realized that Tohma was staring at him.  
  
"Um... Tohma... is there something on my face?" he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Tohma just took his hand in his.  
  
"No, there is nothing wrong with your face. I just like to admire you," he replied. If possible, Shuichi's blush intensified and he looked away. Tohma chuckled softly at Shuichi's adorable _expression. When Shuichi faced Tohma, he couldn't help but laugh also at his behavior.  
  
Minutes passed when the two calmed down enough and they sat there smiling at each other.  
  
"Ne, Tohma," Shuichi began. "About yesterday, I had the greatest time of my life. Arigatou,"  
  
"You're welcome Shuichi," he smiled at him.  
  
They talked for a while until their orders arrived and they ate. After lunch, Tohma dropped Shuichi off at their apartment and went back to NG.  
  
*****  
  
Tohma entered his office happy that he was able to spend some time with Shuichi. He didn't even notice his secretary looking worriedly at him.  
  
He went straight inside his office room to start the next half of his day. He didn't even notice Eiri who stood up and closed the door behind him.  
  
Tohma was startled when he heard his door slam shut. He whirled around only to be caught in the icy golden gaze of one Yuki Eiri.  
  
"Hisashiburi da ne, Tohma,(3)" Eiri said.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Eeeppp!!! Gomen! It took this long for me to update. I have been busy with my schoolwork that I can't barely have enough time to write.*grumbles* Damn report! I am really sorry. Anyway, here is my next installment I hope you would like it. Pls. R&R

(1) I know Yuki and Shuichi went on a date once, but that happened on the later episodes before Yuki went to New York. So that means the date never happened since this story is base on episode 6-7.

(2) Dame – No

(3) Hisashiburi da ne – It's been a while/ Long time no see

Reply to Reviews:

Megamie: Arigatou for your support! Anyway, I am also worrying about Yuki. I still don't have a clear idea as what I am gonna do with him.

Amethyst: Hi Amethyst-san!!! It's been a while! Gomen, I've been busy lately. Oh, yeah your review for this chapter did turn up. Arigatou! BTW, I'll send you a card one of these days.

aya13: I am glad you like my fic, arigatou! *hugs reviewer* Gomen, if this chapter turn up late I've been busy with my report.

Kazuki14: Waaaa!!!! Gomen!!!! I know I promise you on my letter last night that I'll be putting this chapter up as soon as I get home. Datte, my service provider decided to go offline last night that is why I haven't uploaded this chapter. Hounto ni gomen! *kneels in front of Mei-san*

Asurahime: Arigatou for your review! *chu!*

Destiny Lot: I'll keep in mind not to go onto detail about the anime and stuff. Arigatou!!!

yamatoforever: Yup, Yuki had no idea of what happened to Shuichi and he would find it out on next chapter.

Ashura Akuma: Don't worry this time your review did turn up! Anyway, I know Tohma is a little bit selfish for not informing Yuki of what happened to Shuichi but hey that makes the situation more flexible. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11:

Change of Destiny  
By Lady Jam  
  
Disclaimer: No!!! I wanna own them!!! But I can't! WAAAA!!!!  
  
A/N: WARNING VERY OOC TOHMA AHEAD!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Hisashiburi da ne, Tohma,"  
  
"Ei...ri...san," Tohma was shocked to see Eiri back.  
  
Yuki walked towards Tohma's desk and sat on one of the chairs. "I'll get straight to the point, Tohma. Where is Shuichi?" he asked.  
  
Tohma regained his composure quickly and smirked at the blonde across from him. "What makes you think that I know where Shindou-san is?" he said calmly. He reverted to calling Shuichi by his surname rather than his first name to avoid suspicion on Eiri's part.  
  
"Cut the crap Tohma. I know that you knew where he is. I went home last night to find my apartment empty and Shuichi was nowhere to be found," Yuki snapped back.  
  
"Haven't you checked with Nakano-san yet?" Tohma said trying to play his cards well to elude Yuki.  
  
"No, I haven't checked on him yet. I was about to ask him but then I found out that Bad Luck is on vacation. That is why I am asking you now, where is Shuichi?" Yuki was beginning to lose his cool now that he knew that the other blonde was trying to elude him. He also sensed that Tohma was hiding something from him.  
  
"Yes, you're right; Bad Luck is on vacation right due to what happened a week ago. As for Shindou-san's whereabouts, I can't tell you. I need to protect him as much as I can to avoid what happened last week,"  
  
Yuki's eyes narrowed when he heard that something had happened to Shuichi while he was away. He hadn't had much contact with others for the past week since he had pretty much locked himself up in his father's temple.  
  
"What happened to Shuichi?" he demanded. Tohma just stared at him coolly, opened the top drawer of his desk and took out a manila folder.  
  
"Here are the news clippings and other reports of what happened last week," he said handing the folder to the other man. Yuki snatched the folder from Tohma's hands and started leafing through the pages.  
  
Yuki's expression started to darken even more as he read the reports of what happened to Shuichi while he was away and by the time he was through, he was down right furious. "Where is Aizawa?" he asked in clipped tone.  
  
Tohma just shrugged, "He is dead," he said as if it's nothing.  
  
"Why didn't you inform me about this?" Yuki demanded.  
  
"Why should I?" Tohma said calmly, "It's not as if you care about Shindou-san's well-being like I do,"  
  
"WHAT???!!!" Yuki lost his cool, "What makes you think that Shuichi's safety isn't my business?! He is my boyfriend you bastard! I have the right to know whatever happens to him!"  
  
Tohma stood up; he too started to lose his cool. "As if you cared?" Tohma challenged, "If you haven't left him, this wouldn't have happened. If you haven't left him, he wouldn't be so miserable and wouldn't run on Aizawa!"  
  
Yuki took this in and realized something, "You like him, don't you?" he said. Tohma stared at him sapphire eyes wide with shock. "You're in love with Shuichi, ne?" Yuki pressed on.  
  
Tohma just lowered his head, as there was no escape from it now. "Yes," he said quietly, so quiet that Eiri almost didn't hear it.  
  
"You Fucking, Bastard!" Yuki cursed. "You're trying to steal Shuichi from me, aren't you?!"  
  
Tohma lost it, "Yes, I am planning to steal him from you since you're careless enough to take him fore granted!" he yelled at Yuki.  
  
They glared at each other for sometime until Tohma felt he was too exhausted, "You better leave Eiri-san," he said quietly as he slumped in his chair.  
  
"Why should I?" Eiri asked defiant.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll have the security escort you out of this building," Tohma said. Yuki, not wanting to be seen by the public being kicked out of NG, complied.  
  
"This isn't over yet Tohma," he said before he left, slamming the door on his way out.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Tohma asked himself.  
  
*****  
  
Tohma went home that night feeling down right exhausted. The incident in his office kept flashing in his mind, distracting him from his work.  
  
'Eiri has come back to take Shuichi,' was the only thought that registered in his mind for the whole afternoon. He was so scared that Eiri might succeed in his threat of taking Shuichi from him especially since the boy in question still had doubts about their relationship. It was easy for Eiri to win Shuichi back.  
  
*DING!*  
  
Tohma exited the elevator and entered his apartment. "TOHMA  Okaeri!" he was greeted by a very excited Shuichi who locked him in a bone crushing hug.  
  
At first Tohma was shocked but he soon got over it and hugged Shuichi back with equal force. He never noticed when tears started to fall from his eyes or the soft sobs that escaped his lips. All that mattered to him was Shuichi and how scared he was of losing him.  
  
"Tohma, daijobou?" Shuichi asked; he was shocked to see Tohma crying and he didn't know how to react to that.  
  
After a few minutes, Tohma pulled out of Shuichi's arms. "Daijobou?" Shuichi asked again worry written across his face.  
  
Tohma wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Aa, daijobou," he said smiling at Shuichi to convince the boy that he was indeed okay.  
  
Shuichi let it drop and returned Tohma's smile with one of his own. He began tugging the blonde towards the kitchen, "Come on!" he said, "I know you must be hungry and I ordered take out for us since I cannot cook," Shuichi chatted away as he prepared their dinner. Tohma set aside his worries and followed the pink bundle of energy to their kitchen.  
  
Dinner was nice as Shuichi chatted away on what he did the whole day while Tohma was contented to just listen to Shuichi occasionally giving a comment or two.  
  
"Do you want to see the lyrics that I've finished?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Yes, I would love to."  
  
Shuichi took out a note pad and handed it to Tohma. Tohma took it and began to read. "Hmm... Not bad. This would be great for your next album," Tohma said.  
  
Shuichi beamed, "Hounto?"  
  
"Um... the lyrics are good."  
  
"Yokata!!! I thought you would tell me that I have zero talent like Yuki does,"  
  
At the mention of Eiri's name Tohma dropped the pad. Shuichi noticed this and immediately asked Tohma what was wrong. Tohma just dropped his head and whispered something.  
  
"Tohma what is it? I can't hear you," Shuichi said.  
  
"I said," Tohma lifted his face, a look of sadness clearly written on his face.   
  
"Eiri has returned,"  
  
tbc...  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Yikes!!!! *chibi hides inside her gundanium kumaguro suit* I know Tohma is very OOC in this chappy but it's how I picture him in this chapter. I am also really sorry that this chapter came in late I am very busy preparing for my midterms. Gomen I cannot update as fast as I previously do since I have a lot of things to finish.  I hope you understand. A week of having to deal with nothing but circuits, composites, polymers and all that engineering what nots has made me this sappy not to mention angsty. I hope you like this chappy. Please R&R.

Special Thanks to Pixiestyxs for beta-reading my fic.

**Reply to Reviewers**:

**Kagami-dragron**: Wai!!!! Thank you!!! *hugs*

**The Incarnation Pokemon**: Thank you for your criticisms, comments, and ratings. I really appreciate it. If you want an explanation of why Tohma is being OOC and why he fell for Shuichi and finally about the plot read the next chapter after this. Again thank you very much!

**dna18**: Ano… dna18-san arigatou!!!! *chu!* Thanks for putting me in your favorites list.

**badluckgropie**: Thanks!!! Again I apologies for the late posting.

**lil'angel**: Thank you!!! *hugs!*

**firedraygon97**: Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**mypantsaresobaggy**: Thanks for the complement!!! *chu!*

**Brittany67**: Yup! Tohma is really in trouble! Bwahaha!!!

**mickee**: Gomenasai!!!! I am sorry for the late posting!!!! Really so sorry!!! Arigatou also for your encouragement.

**Amethyst**: Hi Amethyst-san!!! Gomen for not replying to your mails I am pretty busy right now but I promise I'll send you a mail one of these days. Zettai ni yakusoku daro!

**panatlantic**: Nope I don't think they would rent it to us by the hour. ;__; They are so mean!!! Anyway, I am glad you like my fic. Arigatou!

**Megamie**: Well I hope this chapter answers some of your question and of course Tohma can handle Yuki. Just wait once he clears his mind he'll start planning on how to retaliate to Yuki next time.

**Tsunami Starsheart**: Eeeeppp!!! Ano… please don't kill the bunny. Here I have already updated. I hope you enjoy.

**Laie Himura de Fanel**: Hi! Gomen I haven't replied on your previous review. Anyway, thanks again. Oh, BTW love your fic, place it in my favorites list.

**Kazuki14**: Kyaaaaa!!!! Gomen!!!! *prostrates herself before the Almighty Mei-sama* I am so sorry for not responding to your mails. I am so busy preparing for my mid terms. Gomenasai!!!! I promise I send you a mail one of these days. Hountou ni Gomenasai!!!

 **Pocky King Windy**: Yup Shu-chan and me have a hard time choosing who it would be in the end just be patient with me ne. Arigatou!

**Ashura Akuma**: Hi Ashura-san!!!! It's been a while. Gomen if I haven't chatted with you yet using ICQ I still have little knowledge on how that stupid thing works. BTW, Gomen if I ranted on you on my last mail I wasn't thinking clearly then. Lastly, what time are you usually on in ICQ?

**Destiny Lot**: I hope you like this chapter.

OMG!!! 18 reviews for this chapter and 100+ for the whole story!!! Yatta!!! *chibi does a victory dance* Arigatou minna-sama!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I really appreciate it and furthermore they serve as my inspiration in continuing this story.  Hontou ni Arigatou!!!! *chibi bows to reviewers* ^_^V


	12. Chapter 12:

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Chapter 12

"Eiri has returned."

Total silence disrupted only by the clattering sound the fork hitting porcelain. Shuichi just stared at Tohma as if he had seen a ghost. Tohma could not bear to look at Shuichi's eyes and instead trained his eyes on his clenched fist as he tried to control his emotions, emotions of anger, regret, sadness, and frustrations.

Shuichi came out of his shock minutes later and stood up from the table. Tohma shot his head up, and answering the silent question in the blonde's eyes Shuichi replied, "I think, I need to be alone," he then went out of the kitchen.

*****

Shuichi went inside his room and leaned on the closed door. He let out the breath he didn't even notice he was holding and slid to the ground. He ran his hands over his hair and face in frustration as the implications of what Tohma said slowly sunk in. 

'Yuki came back,' was the only thought that kept replaying in his mind. He stood up and strolled over to his open balcony.

"Why?" he asked the night sky as he leaned on the railing. 'Why has he returned just now? Out of all the times that he should have been here helping me. I'm just barely about to recover from what happened last week and then he comes back to turn my world upside down again.'

He sighed, 'Oh Yuki. I guess both fate and destiny are against me and they refused to give me even a sliver of happiness. Just when I thought, I could recover from the incident last week, another one pops up in the form of Yuki Eiri. I'm trying to forget him since I'm sure he would be disgusted of me and just when I was about to succeed he comes back.' He looks up to the stars.

'How I wish this will be over and things would work themselves out in the end,'

*****

*RING RING*

Tohma had just finished washing the dishes when the phone rang. He wiped his hands dry and went to get the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

" Seguchi-san?"

"Nakano-san, what can I do for you? Do you want to want to speak with Shuichi?"

"Iie, I needed to speak with you actually."

"Eh, about what?"

"About Shuichi."

"Do you want us to meet or is it okay for you that we speak through the phone."

"Actually, Seguchi-san, I was planning that we meet tomorrow for lunch since it would be inappropriate to discuss over the phone."

"Okay, where do you want to meet? Or do prefer that I be the one to set the place."

"Iie lets meet at the Pelshana (1) around 12."

"That's fine by me. I'll be there by 12."

"Fine I'll be waiting. Ja matta, Seguchi-san."

"Aa, ja!" With that, he replaced the receiver in its cradle. He then went to his room and plopped himself on his bed and started to think.

'Eiri came back for Shuichi.' he stared at the ceiling deep in thought. 'Just when things are started to look good between Shuichi and me, he comes back to ruin it.'

***** 

"Good afternoon Nakano-san," the blonde president greeted Bad Luck's guitarist. 

"Seguchi-san," Hiro acknowledged.

Tohma sat across Hiro, "So what do you want to talk about, Nakano-san?" he asked straight to the point.

"Like what I said on the phone, it's about Shuichi," he replied. "So far for the past week after the incident I couldn't help but notice that you were being extra nice towards my best friend and I want to know what your intentions are"

Tohma sighed, "I was expecting that," he said. "Very well then Nakano-san. How would you react if I told you that I have fallen in love with your best friend?"

Hiro's eyes widen, "Na... Nani?" he sputtered.

"I said I love Shuichi," Tohma replied matter-of-factly.

"De...Demo I thought you are in love with Yuki-san," Hiro was confused. He knew that his boss was head over heels in love with his best friend's former (2) boyfriend and knew he was actually telling him that he loved Shuichi.

"I know this came as a shock to you and when I told this to Shuichi he was also as shocked and confused as you are. So I might as well explain how this happened," the blond man said.

"Shuichi, at first I hated him for taking Eiri from me and succeeded in where I failed years ago. After a while, my hatred turned to intrigue. I started to watch him from afar trying to learn what made him so special that he was able to melt even Eiri's heart. As time passed I found myself falling for him because of his similarities to Eiri of the past before he became who he is right now," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, maybe I'm just reciprocating my feelings for Eiri towards Shuichi or I am just trying to redeem myself for what happened to Eiri years ago by loving and protecting Shuichi. But one thing is for sure, I love him now more than I have ever loved Eiri and I'll do everything in my power to protect him and make him happy," after Tohma had finished his explanation Hiro was still in shock.

Hiro let everything that Tohma said sink slowly into his brain before passing on judgment. The pair was enveloped in silence, Hiro still processing what Tohma said and Tohma staring calmly at Hiro.

"Do... Do you really love him?" Hiro asked breaking the silence, eyes hooded by long russet bangs.

"Yes," Tohma answered right away without second thoughts.

"Would you really do anything to protect him and make him happy?"

" Yes," again the same reply.

"Good," Hiro looked up staring directly into Tohma's eyes. "I hope you won't prove me wrong Seguchi-san. I trust you on your word to keep that promise. Tadashi(3)..." he let the threat hang for a few seconds. "If you hurt Shuichi in any way or you fail to keep your word, I don't care if you are my boss I'll hunt you down and make you pay for whatever it is that you did to my best friend," he said.

"I understand your point. I always keep my word. I won't let you down." (4) 

With that, the two shook hands to seal their agreement.

"Now, Nakano-san if you don't have anything you wish to discuss with me anymore I would like to take my leave," Tohma said preparing to leave.

"Matte Seguchi-san!" Hiro halted Tohma. "Are you aware that Yuki-san is back?" he asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I bumped into him yesterday."

"Aa souka. Anyway, don't worry I'll deal with him personally," with that he stood up.

"Ja ne, Nakano-san," he said and turned to leave.

*****

Shuichi stood at the door of the place he once called his home, even if it was in his mind only, trying to gather enough courage to face the person who was at one time the center of his entire existence. 'Calm down Shuichi,' he told himself and took a deep breath. He raised his fist to knock.

*Knock!* *Knock!* *Knock!*

After some minutes, the door opened and revealed a haggard looking Yuki Eiri. "Yu...Yuki," Shuichi said softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

At the sound of his name being called, Eiri looked up and was meet with a pair of luminous amethyst eyes. "Shu...Shuichi," he whispered. He was glad to see his boyfriend (5) after being away from him for so long. He stepped aside to let the singer in, and Shuichi entered quietly.

They settled in the living room. Eiri took out a cigarette and lit it up. "Why?" a simple question that held a lot of meaning. Eiri look at the pink haired singer with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you come back?" Shuichi asked looking straight at Eiri.

Eiri took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled, "Because of you," came the simple reply.

Shuichi felt a surge of anger at the reply, "Because of me. Ha!" a bitter laugh. "I thought you didn't like me," a piercing glare. "Isn't that why you're always driving me away from you? Because I am an annoying, spoiled, zero talent brat!" the words were spat like venom.

"NO!!! That's not the whole truth," Yuki said.

"Then what's the whole truth?"

"You want the whole truth?"

"What type of a question is that? Of course I want the whole truth."

Yuki sighed. Its true Shuichi really needs to know the whole truth. "Okay here it is. I know I drove you away many times but it wasn't because I hate you. It's because I am scared. I am scared that I might hurt you and turn into somebody from my past that I despised (6). I am scared that I might end up hurting again. Please understand Shuichi I love you so much." he explained.

Shuichi's thoughts were clouded with the pains of what happened a week ago, never realizing the meaning behind Eiri words. "If you love so much like what you claimed you do you shouldn't have left me. Do you even know what pains I have went through the whole time you were away?" he asked pain and anguish clearly seen in his face.

Eiri flinched. He was reminded yet again how he failed Shuichi. "Yes," he said quietly looking down. "Tohma informed me of it. But," he looked up again staring straight at Shuichi's eyes. "...that's besides the point I am here now and I won't let anything happen to you again. Being away from you for a whole week made me realized how much a fool I am for leaving you," he said standing up and walking towards where Shuichi was seated.

Shuichi flinched when Eiri placed his hand on his. "Please Shuichi come back to me. Onegai,"

"I need to think. I am leaving now. Sayonara (7) Yuki-san."

Yuki winced when he heard Shuichi use such formality. "Aa, I understand. Sayonara Shuichi."

Shuichi left the apartment quietly.

tbc...

*****

A/N: Finally another chapter done. Yatta!!! I hope you like this. Please excuse the characters excessive OOCness. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please R&R.

1. Pelshana is a bar where Bad Luck first played their songs before they started working for NG Studios. That is also the place where Tohma discovered them.

2. Former boyfriend because as far as Hiro knew Eiri and Shuichi's relationship is over.

3. Tadashi - But (use as a threat)

4. It's a line from Gravitation OVA when Tohma was talking to some foreign producer.

5. Eiri still believes that he and Shuichi are still lovers.

6. Like what I said in chapter 9 the plot for this fanfic only evolves around epi 6-7 so Eiri hasn't yet told Shuichi about Kitazawa and Shuichi hasn't have any clue as to who Kitazawa is.

7. The good bye is not yet a permanent one I just don't have a suitable phrase or word for it. hehe ^_^;

Reply to Reviewer

Megamie: Yup! Those two can really be scary if they want to.

Tsunami Starsheart: Kya!!! Onegai don't kill him! *begs* here is the next chappy *hands the latest instalment and cowers under the table*

Hikaru Itsuko: Yuki would fight for Shuichi of course. But... ~_^V

The Incarnation Pokemon: Thank you. Anyway, I am clearly aware of that detail about Eiri that's why I have created this chapter for the sole purpose of clearing out lose edges of my story that so far I am aware of. About Eiri I veiw him as a possesive person and as far as I have seen in the anime Eiri really is possesive as well as protective of Shuichi. I hope you weren't offended. Thank you again for your critisism I am really challenged. BTW, Labor Day? I wasn't aware that it's Labor Day. from what I know our Labor Day was long over. Ne, from what country are you?

Pocky King Windy: Yup! I defenately agree with you and thanks for the support!

Laie Himura de Fanel: Of course I have your fic in my favorites why should I not it's a good one.

Kazuki14: hihi Gomen ^_^V! Anyway, here's my next installment I hope you enjoy.

BadLuckGropie: Thank you very much!!! ^_^V *chu!*

lil'angel: Thanks! *chu!* Just wait for the succeding chapters on what will happen. Again, Thank you.

panatlantic: Thank You *hugs!* *Chu!*

Ashura Akuma: Gomen for making you wait and thanks for you review.

Amethyst: Wait and see ~_^V

chibi-onna1: Thank you! It's okay I understand since I also have similar problems you have.

iceangel43: Thanks! That's my original plan actually. So wait and see how their fight would end up, ne? ~_^V

Sarfox The Tod: Thanks! *Chu!* I am glad you like it.


	13. Chapter 13:

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Chapter 13

Tohma went home tired after a long day at NG. "Tadaima!" he called out once he entered his apartment. 'Baka, did you really expect Shuichi to stay with you now that Eiri is back,' he asked himself bitterly. He removed his coat and hat and hung them on the coat rack. Then, he went straight to his room. 

As he passed by Shuichi's room, he couldn't help but go inside. He wasn't expecting to see the pink haired singer home. "Shu..Shuichi?" he stammered. He thought that since Eiri was back that Shuichi would no longer need to live with him, but there he was standing on his room's balcony looking like an ethereal being bathed in the moon's rays.

Shuichi looked behind him and saw Tohma, who wore a shocked _expression. "Ah, Tohma okaeri," he smiled at the blond. "I didn't hear you come in," he said as he approached Tohma and gave the blond a welcome home hug.

"Shu... Shuichi?" Tohma was still in shock at seeing the vocalist.

"Nani, Tohma?" Shuichi asked noting the shocked _expression on the blonde's face.

"What are you still doing here?" Tohma asked.

"Hm?" Shuichi was confused. What was he doing here? He lived here, right?

"I... I thought you already left since Eiri-san is back," Tohma replied.

Shuichi just burst into laughter when he realized what Tohma meant. Tohma just gave him a confused look. When he calmed down a bit he said, "Tohma no baka. Of course, I'm still here. I can't and won't go back to Yuki, yet."

They sat on Shuichi's bed and Shuichi faced Tohma with a serious _expression. "This morning I went to see Yuki…" then he began to narrate what happened with his meeting with Eiri.

"When I left I was so confused that I went straight home to think," Shuichi said.

"But why are you still here?" Tohma asked again. "Shouldn't you be with Nakano-san or even your family? So you can better sort these things without me or Eiri-san to affect you?"

" I have nowhere to go to," was the simple answer. "I don't want to be a bother to Hiro. God knows how many times I've bothered him with my problems and as for my family, they don't want me back. They've already disowned me, (1)" he said. "Besides, I like it here and this place doesn't hold too many bad memories unlike Yuki's apartment."

Tohma smiled at Shuichi, "I am glad you haven't left yet," he said.

The peaceful moment was disrupted when Shuichi's stomach started growling. "Ah, hehe I still haven't had dinner. How about you, Tohma?" he asked sheepishly a large sweat drop formed behind his head.

Tohma just chuckled. "Well, I didn't had dinner yet, but I am too tired to make something. Want to order take out?" he asked Shuichi.

"Sure," was the immediate reply. "Let's have pizza!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Okay, pizza it is," said Tohma as he picked up the phone.

Thirty minutes later, their pizza arrived and they ate in silence.

*****

Yuki staggered in his apartment obviously drunk. He plopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling for a couple of minute before he reached out for something from his nightstand.

He stared at a picture of Shuichi for a couple of minutes. Tracing every inch and curve with his eyes. He sighed and placed the picture back beside his bed.

"Shuichi you are mine and only mine," he told the picture. "Tohma will rue the day that he laid his eyes on you," with that, he stood up and went to his office.

*****

Next Day at NG Studios

*Knock Knock*

"Come in!" Tohma called out. Asakura, his secretary, entered holding an envelope.

"Seguchi-san this came in this morning," she said as she handed him the envelope.

"Thank you, Asakura-san," he said and opened it. Inside the envelope was a note. As he read the note, his blood ran cold and he bolted up from his seat barely telling his secretary to cancel all his appointments for the afternoon.

'Shuichi, please be safe,' he thought. The letter that was left on his desk only had only two lines.

'Shuichi is mine. You can't have him,'

tbc...

A/N: Eeeeppp!!!! Gomenasai minna-sama I know I haven't been updating for a very long time please forgive me I am very busy with my finals right now. Please excuse this short chapter I just need to post something. I hope you understand don't worry I'll update as soon as my sem break comes. I am really sorry.

Kithsamone Sayasane: Don't worry I won't stop updating this fic. Thank you for the review.

YamatoLuv7: I hope you would enjoy this chapter though it's kinda short, ne? Anyway, as soon as I finish my finals I'll be able to continue where I left off. I hope you would be patient.

Hiro-kun: I am glad you like it. Gomen if it took time since my last post. I hope you understand.

Ashura Akuma: Yo Ashura-san!!!! Hisashiburi desu!!! *glomps* Ashura: *glares* Eeeeepppp!!!! *goes down on her knees and starts to kawtow to the almighty Akuma* Gomenasai!!! Honto ni gomenasai, Ashura-sama!!! I'll be back at ICQ when my sem break comes. I hope you understand I've been in a lot of stress since my midterms started and now I have to face my finals.

Kadsuki Fuchoin: *chibi prostrates herself 9 before the great Kadsuki of Voltz* Wa Mei-sama gomen for not answering your letters I am really under pressure for the last month. Gomenasai!!!!! T_T

Robin Gurl: Arigatou for the review!!!! ^_^V

Pocky King Windy: Yup!!! They're gonna for Shu-chan!!!! Yatta!!! Wonder who would win. Hmm… -_-?

lil'angel: Arigatou!!!! *chu*

Megamie: Thanks for your review gomen if I took this long to post this chappy. I hope you understand my situation. Anyway, arigatou!!!! ^_^V

chibi-onna: *snif* yah poor Shu, poor Tohma, poor Yuki and poor Me. T_T Hontou ni kawaiso (really poor poor) *snif*

Laie Himura de Fanel: Hiya Lei-san!!!! Gomen took me long enough to update. I hope you forgive me. BTW, how's your story progressing I am really behind since I am very busy with my studies and all. Again, I apologies.

The Incarnation Pokemon: Thanks ahain for your evaluation I really appreciate it. I also apologies for not posting in a very long time. I hope you forgive me.

Tsunami Starheart: KYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!! KUMAGUROU!!!!!!!! Onegai!!!! I hope you haven't killed him yet. I am really sorry for posting so late. I am really sorry.

hopemia: Gomen. I know you've been waiting for my other fic but please be patient. BTW, how's your fic doing I really love the one I hope you continue it. ^_^V


	14. Chapter 14:

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I sure do own the plot. hihi ^_^V

Chapter 14

*Ding!*

The elevator doors opened to reveal one Shindou Shuichi. "La li ho, Asakura-san!" greeted the pink haired singer.

"Ah! Ohayo, Shindou-san!" Asakura said with a smile.

"Ne, Asakura-san is Tohma available right now?" Shuichi asked with hopeful eyes.

"Gomen, Shindou-san, but Seguchi-san just left a few minutes ago," Asakura replied feeling bad for the singer when she saw his expression falter.

"That's okay, I'll just wait for him in his office then," Shuichi said as he proceeded to enter Tohma's office.

Inside the office, Shuichi settled behind Tohma's desk. An idea struck him and he started to act like Tohma. After a few minutes of make believe, he burst out laughing. When he had calmed himself a bit, he started rocking the chair from side to side. Then he noticed a single piece of paper lying on the ground. Curiosity got the better of him and he pick it up and read it. Once he finished reading it, he turned pale. Clutching the paper to his chest, he flung the door open.

"Asakura-san!" he cried out, eyes darting frantically around the office, looking for Tohma's secretary.

"Nani, Shindou-san?" the secretary asked.

"Asakura-san," Shuichi began, "when did this note arrive?" he asked showing her the note he had been reading. 

Seeing the familiar note that the president had been reading earlier before he had left, she nodded. "It came this morning," she answered fixing Shuichi with a confused look when she heard him curse.

"Asakura-san, if Tohma comes back tell him I was here. I've got to go," he said as he ran towards the elevator.

"Kuso, Tohma no baka!" he cursed under his breath.

***

"As I expected, I knew I would be able to find you here," Tohma said approaching the figure that sat on a park bench. "I advise you to steer clear of Shuichi if you value your life."

"Is that a threat?" Yuki growled as he stood up to face Tohma.

"Iie, it's just friendly advice," answered Tohma.

"Why don't you follow your own advice? Shuichi is mine."

"Yours?" Tohma raised an inquisitive brow. "If I remember correctly he stopped being yours the moment you left him," he sneered.

"Neither is he yours," Eiri spat.

"True, but I have a better chance of winning him than you," he replied calmly. "Did you know? He's living with me now," Tohma said smugly.

"You bastard!" Eiri yelled. He was enraged upon hearing that Shuichi was staying with Tohma. He drew a hidden gun and pointed it at Tohma.

***

"Kuso!" Shuichi cursed under his breath as he frantically ran out of NG Studios. He knew who that note had come from it was from Yuki. There was no mistaking the neat handwriting of his ex-koibito's.

He rushed to Yuki's apartment hoping to see both blonds there but luck was against him. There was no Yuki or Tohma there.

'Kuso! Tohma, Yuki where are you? If either of you did something stupid I swear I'll have both of your heads. Kuso!' he thought as he headed to the park that he knew would be the next place Yuki would most likely be.

As he neared the place where he first saw Yuki, he heaved a sigh of relief as he saw the two men he had been looking for. "Yuki! Tohma!" he called out. As he neared the men, he gasped in horror at the sight of Yuki pointing a gun in Tohma's direction.

"Yuki..." he approached his ex boyfriend cautiously.

***

"Yuki..." Eiri tensed up when he heard the familiar voice of Shuichi.

He turned and faced his beloved singer with smile on his normally stoic face. "Shuichi..." he said softly.

"Yuki, onegai put the gun down," Shuichi said.

"Shuichi, tell me what that bastard said isn't true," he pointed towards Tohma with the gun. "Tell me that you don't live with him. Tell me you intend to go home with me."

Shuichi just hung his head. 'This is the moment I've been dreading,' he thought to himself. 'How can I tell them how I really feel without hurting one of them? I guess there is no easy way out. Better to get this over with.'

Shuichi tried to compose himself and looked up to meet Eiri's eyes. "It's true Yuki-san, I live with Tohma now, and I don't intend to go back with you," he took a deep breath. "It's over. I don't love you anymore,"

Eiri was speechless, frozen to his spot. After all this time, he'd been hoping that Shuichi would still be able to love him. All this time, he'd been hoping for nothing. He looked over his shoulder to find Tohma with a triumphant smirk on his face and something snapped inside of him.

He faced Shuichi again and started laughing like a mad man. "That's a really good joke Shuichi. You almost got me there."

"It's not a joke Yuki-san. It's over," Shuichi repeated.

Eiri stopped laughing and glared at Shuichi. "What are you playing at Shuichi? Of course this isn't over yet. I have given up a lot of things so that we could be together and this is what I get?" he spat at the pink haired singer. Shuichi flinched at the words but otherwise remained silent.

"You... You whore!" Eiri yelled. He was beyond furious, he was livid.

After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and stared at Shuichi with an unreadable expression on his face. "Shuichi, if you will not come with me," he said in an eerily calm voice. He raised his gun and aimed it at the singer, "Then you might as well disappear. Sayonara, Shindou Shuichi," he pulled the trigger.

tbc...

A/N: Gomenasai!!! Dodges different kinds of airborne things. I know it took me a while to get this chappie done but since I've been busy with my school work not to mention I am having a very big writer's block I hope you forgive me anyway. This baby is about to end and I am planning to write a Yuki/Tohma/Shuichi when I am done. I hope you like it. Please R&R. ^_^V

Thanks to Laura for beta reading my fic. V^_^V

Reply to reviewers:

Kit_suma, Brittany67, Hiro-kun, lil'angel, brokenAngelYue, Megamie, Eiri Izz, Pocky King Windy, lost in a reverie, Delfeus, Harakiri, dragonflower1, Burned Vamp, chibi koi-chan, BlainYume, Mink, DarkPheonix365, Jo, Lil Yaten Fae, Mazie, dna18, Aiko-chan, The Silent Senshi, Pato-san, Me, Lilac*Dreamer, Omi, Akira Kurosawa, Bloaty Kitsune 

Eeepp!!!! So many people!!! Anyway, thank you all for reviewing!!! ^_^V

hopemia:  Thanks for your review! Demo are you still going to continue your fic I hope you do. 

Amethyst: Gomenasai!!! I haven't had the time to reply to your e-mails. But I'll make sure to make it up to you. I am planning to send you a card. Is your addy still the same as the one you gave me?

Ran Mouri : Please write another Tohma/Shu fic. It's because of you that I am able to pen this one out. Arigatou Ran-sama!!!! ^_^V

Kadzuki Fuchoin: Hiya Mei-san!!! I guess I have to continue this fic after all. Thanks for the support I was about to give this fic up, but thanks to your suggestion I was able to find a way to end it. 

Pon Pon chan: Thank you for your criticism I really appreciate it at least now I am aware of those faults in my story and not commit the same mistake again. Thank you again!!! ^_^V


	15. Chapter 15 teaser and an

Change of Destiny by Lady Jam

Chapter 15 teaser

'Dark'

'Why is it so dark'

'Am I dead already?'

'Is Shuichi alright?'

'Did he survived?'

'I should have told him that I love him'

A/n: I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated for two years and all I have posted is a teaser please forgive me I have been so busy with my studies and right now I am doing my thesis. I hope you guys would be a little bit more patient with me. Thanks afor your support! 


	16. Chapter 15

Change of Destiny

By Lady Jam

Disclaimer: Gravitation is owned by its repective publisher and mangaka. I am jut borrowing the characters for art's sake.

Chapter 15

"Here you go kid. This is for you," K handed the slumped figure a canned coffee.

*sigh*

*pop*

"So how are they?" K asked as he sat by the plastic chair beside Hiro.

"Seguchi-san is still undergoing surgery. As for Shu the doctors said he'll be alright, they have to sedate him so he won't hurt himself," Hiro said taking a sip of his coffee. "How's Yuki-san?" he asked giving their manager a sideway glance.

"Dead," was the simple answer, K leaned back on his seat and massages his temple where a major headache was escalating into a full blown migraine. "He shot himself before the police got hold of him,"

"How are we going to break this to Shu?" Hiro asked no one in particular. He's worried, both regarding how he would break the news to his best friend, and on how they are going to face the general public with this kind of news.

"Let's just hope for the best," K said getting up and patting Hiro's back to reassure the troubled guitarist. He sighed, stood up and left Hiro. He needed to smoke to calm his already frazzled nerves.

Hiro stood up and approach the window lining the other side of the corridor, _'Shuichi, how do you manage to get into this kind of situations,' _he thought as he looks out to the buzzing city of Tokyo.

_'White ceiling…'_

_'White walls…'_

_'Where am I? This isn't my room…'_

Then a torrent of images suddenly floods his conscious mind. Images of Yuki's angry face, Yuki pointing a gun at him, the smoking barrel of the gun, Tohma shielding him, blood some much blood, the paramedics, Hiro and K, and lastly Tohma's pale face covered by an oxygen mask and being rolled out in a stretcher toward the operating room.

"Oh god Tohma!" he began to get up but found himself restrained to the bed. "What the…" he began to struggle just to get to where Tohma is. "Damn it!" he cursed and struggled some more.

Then suddenly the door opens and a nurse enters, she gasped when she saw Shuichi struggling to get out of his bonds. She immediately alerted her station to get another batch of sedative and tried to calm the panic stricken singer.

"Shh… Shindo-san calm down you might hurt yourself," she tried soothing him like one would sooth a wounded and scared animal. She tried approaching him slowly and all the while her movements cautious just incase Shuichi lashes out.

When she saw another nurse come in with the requested sedative she sighed in relief and took it from her. Acting fast she stuck the needle in the ivy tube and instantly the singer's frantic movements began to decrease. But before Shuichi succumbs to the mercy of the drug he utters one name, "Toh…ma…"

The nurse looks at him with compassion in her eyes. "I hope you and Seguchi-san would get through this," with that she and her colleague left the room. She needs to make a phone call to K-san and inform him that Shuichi needs somebody to be with him lest another incident like what just happened occurs again.

*groan*

A twitch of the hand.

That woke Hiro up from his very light slumber. He immediately sat up and waited for his best friend to fully comprehend his presence. "Shu-chan," he began slowly not wanting to startle his best friend.

Shuichi slowly turned his head towards him, "Hiro…" he said I a hoarse voice.

"Yes, Shu-chan it me," he said caressing his friend's cheek smiling at a thought that his friend was lucid enough to recognize him.

Then Shuichi notices his bound wrist and threw Hiro a confused and questioning glance. "Why?" he asked in a soft voice.

"It's for your own good Shu-chan. When you were admitted you were quite hysterical and the only way to calm you down was to sedate you. The bonds is just a precaution. Hold on, let me call a nurse and see if they could release you now," he said getting up to press the nurse call button.

They did need to wait for long and the nurse came in soon after. "Miss I was wondering if Shindo-san can be released now," Hiro asked.

"Hold on let me call a doctor," the nurse said exiting the room to in order to page a doctor.

Minutes pass and the doctor came. He examined Shuichi and gave an ok to release the singer from his confines. The doctor then prescribe some anti-hysteria drugs for Shuichi's trauma. He said that they would keep Shuichi in the hospital for another day to observe him and if everything goes well he could be discharge the day after tomorrow.

As soon as both the doctor and the nurse left them alone, Shuichi faced Hiro and asked him the question that has been in his mind since he woke up, "Hiro what happened?" he asked his memory had a lot of holes in it. The doctor said it's a natural occurrence on most trauma patients. It's the minds way of keeping its sanity intact or so to speak.

"Well you, Seguchi-san, and Yuki-san had a face off. Yuki-san tried to shot you but Tohma blocked the shot and in turn got himself shot instead. You were hysterical that was why the doctors sedated you and bind you to your bed," Hiro explained.

Shuichi bowed his head, "Oh," then he faced Hiro again. "How's both Yuki and Tohma?" he asked.

Hiro squirmed this is the moment he'd been dreading for. "Hiro what happened to them both?" Shuichi tried to coax an answer from his suddenly silent friend.

"The doctors were able to save Seguchi-san. But unfortunately he went into coma, but the doctors are hopeful he would wake up soon," Shuichi was sadden to hear that he wanted to go immediately to Tohma's side but he knew he wasn't allowed yet until his doctor gave an ok.

"What about Yuki?" he asked. He noticed how Hiro tensed at the mention of his ex-lover. "Hiro…" he tried to coax his best friend again.

Hiro just averted his gaze and took a deep breath. "He is dead Shuichi," he said in a voice barely above a whisper but Shuichi heard him as laud and clear, as though lighting had struck the very room he was in.

Tsuzuku…

A/N: Waaahhhhh!!!! So sorry for being on hiatus for so long. I know I have no other explanation other that having a major writer's block as well as laziness but I am back to finish this once and for all so I could concentrate more on the latest fandom I am currently engrossed with. Oh BTW you could read my new stories at my livejournal the account name is dbskficvault. I hope to see you guys there. Further more I apologize for not replying individually on your comments and reviews. Due to the amount of people who reviewed and left a comment since the time I went to hiatus I can't very well give my signature personalize replies. I hope you guys understand my predicament. Lastly, this story is about to end only one more chapter to two more chapters to go for it to officially end. Anyway, I am so grateful to all your support and I hope you guys would still continue to support and of the stories I wrote until the end. See yah! ~_^V


End file.
